If Wishes Were Basilisks
by Beautiful Disaster777
Summary: A collection of rare pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. These are the meds to keep my imagination from dying as the world around us crawls on. Contains Slash/Het ect...
1. Snakes

**Author's Note:** Hello people this is my break away from the chapter stories I'm working on, I decided to take a crack at drabbles and I hope you enjoy it. This is something I spoke about with Kamerreon and she gave me the go ahead. It looked like fun and should be good practice. So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

This one is rated M to be safe, because of the chan, and the perversions of a walking cane. :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Tomo-maru wants… Lucius/Harry and Lucius' cane**

**Snakes**

* * *

Now Harry realized something about himself, he was fascinated with snakes.

From the moment he entered the Wizarding World, Harry saw snakes wherever he went. From a python to the Chamber of Secrets, there were snakes, but there was one snake that caught his interest, and that was Mr. Malfoy and his silver snake headed cane.

He didn't know why, but the way that the smooth, cool, silver gently moved across the side of his face, inspecting him when they first met in Diagon Alley when he was twelve, made something flutter inside of Harry.

It happened again at the World Cup, and Mr. Malfoy was there in the top box with Harry's group.

Mr. Malfoy caught his eye with his cool, silver orbs, meeting luminous green. His left hand was grasping the cane while his right caressed the snake head.

It drew Harry's attention immediately.

Fascinated as the man's large elegant hand, caressed the silver piece slowly, gently, with a loving touch, his dexterous fingers moving all along the groves of the snake. The movement made him shiver, a thought popped up in his head, thoughts of those hands doing the same to his body.

As Harry watched the man's hands, Lucius watched on memorizing the changes in the little fey like creature from two years before when the little one was twelve. Lucius smirked in amusement as he watched the boy's eyes following his fingers. It would seem that he was going to enjoy himself tonight and it had nothing to do with playing with muggles, as the others wanted.

As the chaos of camp erupted around them, Lucius found himself deep in the forest with the boy. Pressing himself against the tiny morsel, claiming him as the silver snake headed cane caressed him once again.


	2. Satisfaction

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

This one is rated T :D

**Translations: Slavic, or as close to it. I found that the Veela of Myth were Slavic Myths. **

**_vízia milovanej_ - vision of the beloved: When a Veela finds it's mate they have what is called the vision of the beloved. Nothing else is noticed but the mate. Sealed with a kiss.**

**_milovaný-_beloved  
**

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Kamerreon wants…Harry/Scorpius and "veela."**

**Satisfaction**

* * *

His father never liked Harry, while his mother was indifferent to the man who saved us all.

Lord Potter had no children to speak of, having stayed single much to the Weasels disappointment.

Wait.

Weasleys.

His mother did not like taunts of that sort.

A respectable Pureblood of their stature should withhold such thoughts. But then again that was his father's nickname for that family. Considering how the Weasley's ancestor tried to swindle the Malfoy's would explain the animosity. However, the uncouth, red-haired, obscenely freckled, weasels most likely without a doubt forgot.

The reason for their disappointment? Harry never married their youngest: Ginny Weasley.

Leave it to Harry to forego expectations of him and do what he wanted. Scorpius smirked it was good that Harry did not continue the relationship.

Malfoys as his father would tell him get what they want. Scorpius agreed, and what he wanted was Harry.

He was seventeen, his birthday in the summer, and his final inheritance had come. His inheritance invoked the _víziamilovanej_ – vision of the beloved, the birthright of his Slavic ancestors. There was no transformation, but when he stepped through the barrier of 9 ¾ he spotted luminous green and his sight went tunnel vision.

All his attention was on those eyes and when he came back to himself, he was in the arms of his _milovaný_.

As he looked up, he saw a smile before that smile kissed him. Making a spectacle of himself, but he really did not care about his Malfoy reputation not when he was in the older male's arms.

He vaguely heard his father asking mother why it had to be Potter. However, Scorpius ignored that in favor of feeling satisfaction that Harry was his and that the Weasel cannot have his _milovaný_.


	3. A Rock and a Hard place

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

This one is rated M :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Dani-ko wants…Sirius/Severus and "exhibitionism"**

**A Rock and a Hard Place**

* * *

"There is nothing wrong with being admired Severus, I like the attention."

Sirius's front was pressed against the wall in a dark corner of the Entrance Hall, not more than 15 feet away from the Great Hall. His lover's front pressed into his back to keep him in place, his hands spread away from his body on either side of his head.

Held in a somewhat tight grip to keep them where they were. Sirius could feel every contour of the taller male's body, especially the bulge pressing against his arse.

They were missing dinner but they did not care at the moment.

Severus harshly nipped at his lover's neck in reprimand. "Need I remind you that I do not share? _You_ are _mine_." He hissedpossessively, grinding himself against the delicious swell of the smaller male's arse. Making them both groan with need.

"If you like being admired perhaps I should bugger you on the Slytherin table during dinner for all of Hogwarts to see, or better yet Gryffindor. That would teach you a lesson you would never disregard!" Severus bit then sucked on the man's neck in reprimand getting a moan out of his lover.

"Such a naughty little Gryffindor thinking such lewd thoughts, but I do not share. So sorry to disappoint you my little would be exhibitionist."

Sirius groaned, stuck between a rock wall and a hard place, a _very _hard place.


	4. Feline Lover

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. Quotes from Harry Potter

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Vairetwilight wants…Harry/ Evan Rosier "collar"**

**Feline Lover**

* * *

Igor Karkaroff:"_There was Rosier... Evan Rosier._"

Barty Crouch Sr.: "_Rosier is dead... Chose to resist, __rather than__ surrender and __was killed__ during the clash that followed._"

Evan was very much alive and enjoying himself immensely. Since he was proclaimed dead, the hunt for his head had ceased. That left more wiggle room to work with, and he did.

In the coming years ahead when the Dark Lord disappeared, for the man certainly did not die.

Evan spent his time preparing for and helping his Lord. With a lot of digging, he found that the prophecy was a sham.

In the coming years, he had gained what was known to be the enemy's trust, but never, had he meant to fall so hard for the nymph. Those green eyes of his were as much as a death trap, as the curse with the same color that was known as an Unforgivable.

Observing the black midnight silky fur with even darker rosettes as the fire's light played off of it.

Evan stroked the large feline from neck to rump. Paying more attention to rubbing the feline's rump earning him, rumbling purrs for his efforts.

Something else grabbed his attention. On the graceful feline's neck was a black and emerald collar. Claiming Evan's possession of the creature, but it did not take a genius to know that the one collared was Evan.

Even though Evan was not the one wearing a collar, green eyes closed in contentment knowing that his lover was as good as.


	5. A Tempting Promise

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Mariegilbert wants…Myrtle/ Tom Riddle "promises"**

**A Tempting Promise**

* * *

Tom always had a beautiful way with words. Filled with such promise, meaning so much to just a simple teenage girl.

Nevertheless, they were only that, words, words that were empty, hollow, meaning nothing.

Myrtle was really nothing to look at, dull brown hair, with dull brown eyes, plain face, and ugly round glasses.

She did not know how she could have ever believed that someone as special as Tom, or as beautiful as Tom was could ever promise anything and keep that promise true to someone like her.

However, as she gazed down at Tom and the pretty, pretty, young nymph with bright glowing green eyes shielded, by the same type of glasses that she herself possessed, Myrtle knew that the promises that Tom had made to this boy were not empty.

Looking down at the two as she floated quietly above them, Myrtle watched on as Tom gently caressed the boy's face. Tom cradling his face with large pianist hands, before tilting the nymph's face up whispering tempting promises in the boy's ear, before looking down into pools of green and then swooping down and stealing kisses from the youth.

The promise of forever ringing from Tom's lips to the nymph was true, while the same promise from fifty years ago went unanswered. All that was remaining was a simple girl with dull brown hair, dull brown eyes, plain face, and ugly round glasses.

Dead


	6. The Only One

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Tomo-maru wants…Harry/Harry "contemplation "**

**The Only One**

* * *

Harry had his back propped up against the wall while sitting down on the ground, contemplating as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror of Erised. Right now for some reason it showed only his reflection, and not reflecting what his heart's desires were for the first time. It seemed even his desires were in contemplation.

What was it that he wanted?

He knew above all else, he wanted unconditional love, just as he would do the same for that person. It mattered not what they were, race, gender, ect… All he ever wanted was someone to love him and for him to be safe, someone who could protect Harry for once.

As Harry worked through his desires the mirror's surface started to swirl, when he finally took notice, Harry stood up using that Gryffindor courage to get closer. When it came to a stop, all that it was showing was Harry with a beautiful smile playing on his lips.

Then there was a ripple when Harry's reflection pressed its hands against the glass, passing through and on to Harry's plane of existence, and then once completely out, brought Harry into its arms, giving Harry a sweet and tender kiss on the mouth.

Harry soon realized that the only one who would completely understand, love, and care for him was himself.

No one else knew him as much as he does, and could not possibly love him as well as he could.


	7. White Chocolate

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Ren-okami wants…Remus/Lucius/Harry "chocolate"**

**White Chocolate**

* * *

Remus loved chocolate, obsessed with it really. The stuff was just too damn addicting to resist.

Chocolate came in so many flavors, and uses too. His favorites were milk chocolate that would just melt in one's mouth. The creamy, smooth texture sliding across his tongue made him release breathy pleasurable sighs, and his most favorite in the whole world was white chocolate.

It was smooth, mouth-watering, and tasted so sinful that he was so glad to have an endless supply on hand, in the forms of his lovers.

While their hair coloring was different, their skin on the other hand was his white chocolate; smooth, mouth-watering, and tasted so sinful. As his thoughts swirled with chocolate, he gave a moan when he spotted his lovers in the kitchen.

Lucius was resting his back against the counter. His head lolling to the side, eyes hooded as he watched their youngest lover Harry; sucking on his large milk chocolate covered prick, his luscious lips stretched over it, sucking on it, while he looked innocently up at the man, with those jewel like orbs that he called eyes.

The image caused Remus to moan at the scene in want. Spotting more melted chocolate on the counter next to Lucius, Remus quickly moved to their side and decided to join in on their fun.

It was chocolate after all, and he did not want it to go to waste.


	8. It's Everywhere

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Mariegilbert wants…Luna/Hermione "dust in the wind"**

**It's Everywhere**

* * *

It was sunny with a cool breeze ruffling through the grass and their hair. Lying on their backs as the sun kissed their skin, enjoying the nice summer weather that afternoon. Turning her head Luna looked on at the woman beside her, with a loving dreamy look on her face, thinking about her companion.

Luna never really understood why Hermione had to make everything precise, know every answer when Luna knew Hermione could never find each one, no matter how much she researched and read.

It was sad sometimes, but Luna loved her just the way she was and would not change her for the world.

Hermione asked how someone knew if he or she were in love.

Luna's answer was simple "You feel a connection so deep, so consuming, that there was no escape from it, that you would never want to escape from it, but want to bury yourself in the feeling. Love while complicated to the logical, is very simple concept. You just know."

"That's it?"She asked in disbelief, her brow furrowed as her mind furiously ran in circles to come up with a plausible answer.

"That's it." The other girl said simply. Her blue eyes unfocused in their dream like state, her mind not entirely there. Luna smiled at Hermione, giggling, as she observed her.

Hermione snapped out of her musings, focusing on the silvery blonde in front of her. Smiling at the younger girl, "I do love you, you know. You are right when you say it is complicated, but simple. I want you just the way you are."

Luna smiled at Hermione before leaning in and placing a tender kiss on the pretty brunette.

Moments like this were fleeting, like dust in the wind, but dust was everywhere so everything was perfect.


	9. Possession

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Timber Delonic wants…Harry/Siruis "territorial dog"**

**Possession**

* * *

Sirius was a territorial dog, he would admit that.

Even more so, since all that time in his animal form while in Azkaban had entrenched canine instincts into his very being, much closer to the surface than he would like.

When it came to Harry it was worse.

The feeling of being territorial of Harry made his chest rumble in pleasure, and he didn't care. He loved Harry and was so possessive of the younger male, protective, and…lustful.

Sirius gazed down at the scene in front of him.

A rumbling sound of pleasure slipping past his lips, grey eyes looking at the morsel with hunger, large hands dragging up the smooth naked slope of Harry's back to the perfect globes of flesh being presented to him. Harry released a whimper arching his arse more into his hands in reply, keening so wantonly for more.

Whining like a bitch in heat, making Sirius want to mark the pup as his, his _Mate_. Fill him with his essence, cover him with it.

Sirius chuckled darkly sliding his hands from its comfortable position of ownership on the younger's arse to either side of him as he covered Harry's back with his body. It made them groan simultaneously when they felt Harry's arse cradle Sirius' prick.

Sirius nipped at the tender flesh of Harry's neck, sucking on it to form a love bite, a show of possession, a mark of a territorial dog. Harry was his, and no one would take his little morsel from him. "_Mine_"

The breathy reply in return made his inner canine howl with triumphant pleasure. "_Yours_"


	10. Two is better than One

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Ren-okami wants Harry/James/Sirius "sharing" **

**Two is better than One**

* * *

James and Sirius did not like sharing with others.

They liked being selfish for the very reason that if you are selfish, you can bask in whatever you would not like to share, and keep it for yourself.

They both realized that they would have to share the ever allusive Hadrian of Slytherin House or Harry, as he would prefer to be called. Harry they had noticed was not like the other Slytherins they have dealt with, but kind with a cunning guile.

Lucius they have noticed has taken a particular interest in their elfin Slytherin, even though Lucius is betrothed to Sirius' ever "charming" cousin Narcissa. After they had found out they had officially formed a truce between them that they would share Harry between themselves and make sure Lucius never gained Harry's interest.

It was simple surprisingly, but the love Harry felt and they felt for each other was remarkable. So they in fact did not mind sharing when they realized that Harry had a big enough heart for the both of them.

Plus the thought of Harry in-between the two of them filled with them on both ends of Harry made them grin stupidly.


	11. I Resign

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Tomo-maru wants Harry/Viktor "my hero"**

**I Resign **

* * *

"I quit." Harry stated quietly as he snuggled into the side of the bigger male.

Burying his face into Viktor's chest, said larger male looked down at his little lover. Carding his fingers through his tangled mop of hair, Viktor smiled at Harry, his dear little raven. They were lying under a tree near the far edges of the Black Lake away from the school.

It was spring time and the world had decided that certain individuals deserved a sunny day with all the gloom looming over them. "Vat do you quit Harry?"

"Being a hero" he stated absentmindedly.

Abruptly Harry sprung from his position and then straddled his lover, their foreheads, and noses touching in their closeness.

"I don't care to be the hero they want me to be. I'm tired; my life has been threatened one too many times to be desired. I want to be the damsel in distress to put it bluntly. Will you be my hero?"

Harry's bluntness surprised him but never the less a feeling of pleasure swelled inside him and the protectiveness Viktor had felt when he first spotted the little raven multiplied. Closing the small distance between them Viktor kissed Harry gently, lovingly before answering yes.

Harry smiled down at him, amusement in his green eyes, "My Hero" he whispered before claiming the Bulgarian's lips once again.


	12. Acknowledgement

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Mariegilbert wants…Sir Nicholas/Draco "push"**

**Acknowledgement **

* * *

"He doesn't even notice me." Draco told the ghost.

Sir Nicholas opened his mouth but was cut off. "Well...he does, but only when we get in fights! He's striking when he's angry. All that blood rushing to his cheeks, though I think it better if they were for a different reason." He ranted.

Nicholas ignored Draco, why he had decided to lay his woes on him instead of the Bloody Baron was beyond him.

Draco fancies Harry Potter, which was not surprising, such a fine line between love and hate. Harry was a sight and he could not fault Malfoy for that. Harry was petite, with ivory skin, black hair and luminous green eyes with such a beautiful smile when it lit up. Harry was desirable but he wished Draco would stop talking.

He would not be surprised if Malfoy decided to burst into sonnets about Harry.

It made Nicholas shiver with dread.

Frantically the ghost looked for an escape forgetting that he was a ghost. But since he forgot he looked for a distraction so he could flee. When he spotted his distraction and the reason for this situation he was in Nicholas grasped what magic he had as a ghost and pushed Draco as hard as he could into the unsuspecting victim and fled, but was close enough to hear the collision.

If he bothered to look he would find Draco on top a disoriented Harry. It became noticeable that Draco was on top of his fixation. There was a pause before Draco snapped out of it and decided that he was going to be noticed by Harry.

Instantly he swooped down and captured Harry's lips in a kiss, pouring all of his feelings for Harry in to it.

Harry after a second kissed back mewling in pleasure.


	13. The Correct Term

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Iza wants…Harry/Gilderoy Lockhart "zombies"**

**The Correct Term**

* * *

"Zombies actually exist?" Harry asked curiously. It was an odd concept to wrap his brain around, while he had heard of them before he never thought that they actually exist.

"Quite right Harry, I even disposed of a horde back in 85 in Romagna. Nasty things as you can imagine." Gilderoy smiled that bright smile of his.

Pleased that the young man was actually listening to his tales, it was one of the few times that he actually did do something. It was one of his finer moments, and was his favorite story to tell.

Sliding a hand to Harry's back he began to lead him towards his office.

Part A of his plan was complete, charming the boy with his wonderful stories. Part B was to lead the boy back to his office and seduce him. Harry was such a tempting morsel and would be one of his highest conquests.

He could just imagine the sighs and whimpers of pleasure as he ravished the boy, even better if Harry was before him on his knees.

But it was not to be, while leading Harry towards his office his mind on sex it all came to a screeching halt when Harry noted Snape's presence. Easily slipping out of his hold and moving towards the menacing man.

Harry actually _smiled_ at the man and moved to Snape's side. The dour man tucked Harry to his side, and placed a possessive hand on top of those locks, running his fingers through the strands. Snape eyed him in warning before turning away with Harry in tow. That possessive hand now resting on the middle of Harry's back. Entertaining the boy with his knowledge of Zombies or Inferi was the correct term.

"The correct term is _Inferi_ not Zombies" Gilderoy mocked, "Bastard" he muttered.


	14. Not Together!

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Mariegibert wants…Peeves/The Fat Friar "another time"**

**Not Together!**

* * *

Cackling madly Peeves followed the two boys through the halls. Ickle Harry Potter is being very naughty, trailing behind a poor unsuspecting Slytherin. Zabini the poor fellow was going to be attacked from behind.

"Hmmm…what should Peeves be doing to Harry Potter? Ohhh! Perhaps dung bombs!" Just as he was about to bestow his wonderful prank on the boy, a ghostly hand stopped him. Turning around he glared at the Fat Friar. "Not faaiiirrrr! Why'd you stop me?!" Peeves whined.

The plump ghost chuckled at the poltergeist, patting his companion's back he pointed towards the two students, the smaller boy-Harry; was still following Blaise Zabini.

When the boy thought he was close enough without bringing attention to himself, Harry pounced. But the two ghosts caught the dark skinned male twitch before it happened and in a flurry of movement Blaise caught Harry before turning around with cargo in tow and slammed the smaller boy up against the wall, pressing his body against Harry's.

Harry's feet weren't able to touch the ground and wanting leverage, wrapped his legs around the Italian's waist. His hands were also trapped above his head by Blaise. The two ghosts watched them for a moment but stopped when the two boys started snogging.

Both could hear the breathy moans and mewls when the dark skinned male started sucking on the pale flesh. Both ghosts if they could would have flushed with the color of tomatoes. Quickly turning around both agreed that there was always "another time" when the two boys were not together that Peeves could prank them but definitely not together.

That was something that no one wanted to deal with: angry, powerful, teenaged, sex deprived males, that have been interrupted from their alone time.

"Yes another time indeed" both fleeing away from the scene.


	15. Time

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

**(1): lyrics from Eternity from The Swan Princess**

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Lady of Azkaban wants…Harry/Rabastan Lestrange "Eternity"**

**Time**

* * *

"Eternity is a very long time you know."

Green eyes met dark blue, a whispered reply in the dark room lit with the light of the full moon. "I know." Harry knew perfectly well how long an eternity was. There was no end, and he was happy it was that way. That way his beloved Rabastan would be with him far longer than forever, an eternity. From the very moment Harry met him,"I was thinking of the rest of our lives."(1)

"Are they good ones worth having?" Rabastan asked softly in his ear, before kissing his neck.

Harry turned to face him. "Any life with you is worth having Rabastan. I am going to love you till the end of time, and thereafter." Rabastan smiled softly at him pressing a kiss to his temple, drawing Harry's smaller body closer to Rabastan's. Harry settled down and recalled the events to their first meeting but never the last.

Something just clicked the moment Harry caught sight of the dark man, deep in the bowels of the Ministry during his 5th year. Long before he knew Rabastan's name and when their eyes locked Harry knew that the other male had felt the same. As Harry drifted off to sleep the older male had a crooked smile on his face his eyes lit up with amusement as his lover had burrowed into his side. Somehow someway whatever Harry had done to make their fates, they had made friends with time, gifting them with eternity.


	16. Oh Yes

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Tomo-maru wants...Harry/Bill "temple"**

**Oh Yes**

**

* * *

**

Harry panted harshly against the ancient walls of Wadjet's temple. Bill was standing behind him mercilessly pounding into him and he loved it. With each thrust that hit his prostate he let out a cry of pleasure.

The Egyptian Branch of Gringotts had called Bill for his specialties while he was along for the ride, and to give a helping hand since the temple they were in was a _Snake_Goddess Temple.

The goblins had wanted to put back the head dress that belonged to the Goddess herself back to where it rightfully belongs.

Stupid wizards decided that since it was magical and shiny that it was by their right to take it. Wrong! But that was all in the past now. And what was happening at present was more important to his short attention span.

Harry was keening in pleasure by the time that it was over. He was a right mess, but he loved Bill so it was pleasurable.

The outcome of this adventure?

Head dress of Wadjet was returned to its rightful place, he was thoroughly fucked, and he was now a bonafied priest and follower of Wadjet. How? He didn't know, not that he minded because now he was sated plus he now had a friendly Black poisonous cobra to talk to as a gift from his Goddess. Oh yes he was very pleased.


	17. His Inner Child

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M for language :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**HP Slash Luv wants…Remus/Harry "possessive, jealous Harry"**

**His Inner Child**

**

* * *

**

He usually liked Tonks, don't get him wrong but bitch's be crazy if she thinks that her clumsy ass, metamorphic self, can snag Remus, HIS MATE!

Wizarding society thought dominants were possessive; the subs were ten times worse.

They had to beat the skanks back with a stick! Trying to saddle up to the alpha but it's not going to work! Doesn't matter how they try to get their way, the dominants were claimed by the submissive just as the subs were claimed by their doms. No way out, no cheating, nothing!

_So fuck off bitch!_

_Remus John Lupin_ does **_not_** belong to one _Nymphadora Tonks_ and is owned by one _Harry James Lupin nee' Potter_. **End of story!**

Harry fumed some more glaring at the witch across the room from where he was seated snuggled up against Remus' side on the loveseat. His body covering his mate's as a show of claiming.

While he was not a child of Mother Moon like Remus he felt an all consuming urge to stake his claim, he never really had anything or anyone to call his own.

But Remus was his, and Harry's inner child did not want to share any longer. He didn't care if he was acting a bit jealous over nothing. But he was adult enough to admit that he was jealous of the fact that everyone else can see Remus, especially that vile woman Tonks, Remus should be only his to look at.

Harry was brought back from his internal musings by a soft squeeze on his hip. Looking up into his mate's eyes he smiled as Remus tilted his chin up claiming his lips in a sweet kiss. A show of possession, and jealousy's ugly head settled, placated by his wolf's gesture.


	18. No Doubt

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Ren-okami wants...Harry/Sirius "the only one for you"**

**No Doubt**

**

* * *

**

Sirius loved Harry from the very moment he saw him, he never stopped loving him even if they were separated like they were and when he was reunited with Harry twelve years later after escaping from Azkaban he was overjoyed.

At that moment in time the dog animagus had decided that he would be the only one for Harry.

Just as Harry would soon come to realize that Harry was the only one for him Harry was his, bestowed upon him by his best friend as Harry's everything. _His_ everything.

Poor Harry, dogs could be stubborn and even more difficult when they were a bit touched in the head.

He would soon come to find himself trapped under his Godfather's body, Sirius unrelenting with his attempts at wooing.

While at first Harry found the idea of being with Sirius wrong, he was soon persuaded to change his mind. Curse his neck for being so sensitive, as he would soon come to find as his weak point, which the lecherous dog soon exploited.

Harry had finally cracked a little while later, giving in since he knew it was useless to argue. Just like how Sirius wanted, he would be the only one for Harry, and Harry was the only one for him. Harry would fall in love with him, that he had no doubt.


	19. In The Wild

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T **Also warning of hinted male pregnancy** :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Mariegilbert wants…Harry/Charlie "nest"**

**In The Wild**

**

* * *

**

_In the wild dragon females go into a period of nesting._

Charlie didn't know why that random thought popped up in his head sounding very much like a documentary but what he was seeing certainly applied.

_Finding the best materials and comforts to surround themselves in. _

His little husband had gathered all the blankets and pillows inside their home and placed them on their large bed. It was winter time and the house could get cold sometimes. He could spot a tuff of his love's hair peeking from the mountain of pillows and blankets, they were in shape of a nest and Charlie thought his lover had the bright idea.

_What most females look for in a nesting environment are caves that are deep enough into the earth where the warmth from the earth's core can warm the dragon's nest. _

It looked very warm and comfortable.

_Dragons much lest nesting mothers are very dangerous to be around especially when protecting their young_.

Edging closer making sure that he was silent he saw Harry curled up in a ball, hands covering his rotund stomach, much like the nesting mother dragons that he had seen before guarding their younglings.

_Dragons are also very temperamental and can be quite vicious all for the best interest of their younglings. _

Smiling Charlie leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry's brow. Watching as Harry snuggled deeper into his nest Charlie let his fingers caress the side of his love's face and took pleasure from the fact that Harry was leaning into his touch, muttering Charlie's name with a pleasant sigh. Moving away and settling by the fire Charlie relaxed. Thankfully so far during the pregnancy Harry didn't have the temperament of a nesting mother. Blessed be all creation for that.


	20. Mon Petit Lion

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Dani-ko wants…Neville/Harry "house loyalty"**

**Mon Petit Lion**

**

* * *

**

"Neville Longbottom, do you honor your vow of loyalty to the House of Gryffindor? To protect and love, its heir until your dying day?" Neville gazed into emerald jewels and all that he found was love for him. He may not be the most handsome, may tend to forget things quite often, and he was clumsy, but that mattered little when it came to his loyalty, once someone had it, it was theirs for life.

Harry had earned his loyalty, but most importantly his heart and soul.

Neville smiled at Harry, as he told the Binder "I do", Harry's response was a brilliant smile back, his eyes glowing in happiness.

When the incantations and binding ritual was done it was sealed as tradition demanded with a kiss.

Out of all of his class mates he could boast that he had the most house loyalty, he did bond with a House heir after all. And what a wonderful heir Harry was, his beautiful little Leo.

His to love, honor, cherish, and adore, and with the addition of his loyalty.

Neville felt a tug on his ceremonial robe, looking down, Harry grabbed his complete attention.

A whispered "I love you" was spoken and Neville could not be any happier. "I love you too my little Leo", angling his head he pressed a kiss to his bonded's soft lips enjoying one of many kisses that were sure to come.


	21. Oblivion

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Tomo-maru wants...Harry/Bill "fornicating"**

**Oblivion**

**

* * *

**

Harry had decided that he disliked Mrs. Weasley from that moment onward. Harry also had a feeling that there might be a bit of Harpy blood in the Prewetts considering all the screeching she was doing.

Trying to lecture about how premarital sex was not acceptable in her house.

Especially _gay_ sex.

In retaliation Harry pulled Bill down to his height and kissed him, kissed him good. Harry was very satisfied by the end result.

It left Bill in a witless stupor with a dopy smile on his face and made a Harpy turn into a stuttering speechless mess.

Plus there was Ginny who had been trying to get to him to marry her, so that she could become Mrs. Potter.

If anything it was Bill that was going to be Mr. Potter.

If they wanted to screw each other into oblivion with hot monkey sex then they would by Merlin!

They could fornicate as they bloody well liked.

But then again Harry wanted to make a respectable man out of Bill by bonding with him.

Plus just the fact Bill would be permanently his to have his wicked way with was just left unsaid.


	22. May He Suffer Part I of II

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Dani-ko wants Dumbledore/Grindewald "blindness"**

**Part 1 of 2**

**May He Suffer**

**

* * *

**

For the greater good. What did that mean exactly?

The way Gellert said it with such passion had to be good right?

It was the betterment for their world after all, Muggles ruin everything, kill what they don't understand, frightened by what goes bump in the night.

What they were doing was a good thing.

Wizards and other magicals needed to roam free again, and not hide like cowards.

Except for the fae, they hide from everyone.

Albus loved Gellert, such a beautiful creature he was, untamable by anything. His eyes tawny the color of amber.

Long blonde hair a little past his shoulders, the man couldn't be human.

Albus was under his spell, he ignored everything that Gellert did, the mantra that he would later adopt for himself reminded him that for the great good, the end justified the means.

Gazing at the beautiful man Albus sighed, he knew that the man only saw him as a friend, never knew that he liked Gellert.

What Gellert did was bad, he hurt innocent people with the war he was brewing.

Albus didn't really know what to do, he loved the man _so much_, but sometimes love cannot withstand the strain that is pressed upon it.

He blind, did not want to see what the devastating man did, but the wool was pulled away from his eyes.

Everything shattered when his sister died, no one exactly knew how or who killed her, but it was the beginning of the end for Gellert and him.

And when he gazed at Gellert through the prison bars of Nurmengard, Albus thought through all the sweat and grime from their fight, Gellert was still as beautiful as ever. Albus loved the man but he knew Gellert didn't love him.

_May he suffer for it._


	23. Interference Part II of II

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Aki-kawa wants…Harry/Gellert "prison bars"  
**

**Part 2 of 2**

**Interference**

**

* * *

**

Nurmengard, Harry had never heard of that name until today. A prison of the highest order, and the place the betrayers thought fitting to place Harry in after all he had done for them.

Ended an era of evil, won the war, and freed the Wizarding world of the most terrible Dark Lord to date: Voldemort.

They thought him dark, he was innocent though.

But then he met _him_, he had never seen such a sight.

He had heard of the infamous Gellert Grindelwald. The man wasn't human, he should have looked Dumbledore's age, instead he appeared young, with long blond hair going past his waist from not being cut. Tawny eyes the color of amber, and pale skin from the lack of sunlight.

He was beautiful, the type that could only be described as otherworldly.

They were kindred spirits, and soon had grown close to each other even if it was so they would not be lonely, promising that they would stay together forever.

Albus Dumbledore was incorrect; the otherworldly creature called Gellert was not untamable, and he belonged to Harry. And Harry took joy in that, for he had something which was denied to Albus. Just as Albus deemed it well for Harry to be denied of everything.

Dear Harry hated the prison, their cells were next to each other and sharing a wall of prison bars, but they could not completely touch each other, and had to reach through the blasted bars.

They loved one another, and they would escape one day, just a little longer, and then there would be revenge perhaps and if not they would not mind spending the rest of their days isolated from the outside world, with nothing between them to interfere.


	24. I've Got No Strings

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D

Do Not own Pinocchio

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**DevilishKyla15 wants…Harry/Crouch Jr. "hidden agenda"**

**I've Got No Strings**

* * *

They had both broke free during fourth year, Barty earlier than Harry.

Freeing themselves from the grasp of the elder men. Barty, with his father, and Harry, with his headmaster.

It was hard to escape but they did.

Barty was under imperious for so long, hidden away and pushed aside till the puppeteer decided that he wanted to play Barty's strings once again.

Giving him no freedom, a useless form of existence and he was taking up space, not doing anything.

That year he had started to feel a pull though, and it wasn't the dark mark either.

But something entirely different, something new.

Harry, ever since his parents died the old fool had been manipulating, leading Harry by strings.

When realization hit was when Dumbledore looked at him and told him he can do nothing to help.

_The man said_ his hands were tied, _the man said_ that Harry, could not get out of it, or he would lose his magic and die, a binding contract _the man said_, but the only thing was, was that Harry did not do it.

Dumbledore lied; Harry knew that the man had power, especially politically with all the sheep that support him, could have done something.

That was the day Harry's strings were cut, _"I've got no strings to hold me down, to make me fret or make me frown, I had strings, but now I'm free, there are no strings on me"_ he whispered.

That was the day he felt the pull, to the disguised man.

For some reason Fate put them together.

String-less puppets.

They were okay with Fate interfering, they did not mind too much if they belonged to Fate.

They all had a hidden agenda after all and if they found love with each other why question it?


	25. It's Good To Be King

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Rotture wants Harry/Merman "second task" or "most precious"**

**It's Good To Be King **

**

* * *

**

King Antaeus observed the task.

The bearded man promised nothing would be destroyed, and all competitors were to take one hostage.

So when he saw a shark coming they were prepared to attack when they noticed a human body attached to it. Telling them to stand down, a few minutes later, the King spotted something.

He was interested in this boy he was different from the wizards he had met and when he spotted those emeralds, he knew the boy was his.

His people did tend to love shiny things.

Moving closer, he ordered his men to block the jewel from his mission.

His men released the red head and brought him to surface. The jewel was cautious but curious and the King made himself look none threatening, "come here."

Harry looked over the merman, he was handsome, his hair long the color seaweed, his skin white and eyes, eagle yellow.

Harry liked him for some reason, so he swam closer. When he did the King grabbed him and swam away.

The hour was running out, his transformation ending with it. Harry struggled but the King held tight, just when he lost his last breath the King kissed him, breathing life into Harry.

It is fact Merpeople drag down mortals to their watery deaths with a kiss, but what's not known was that certain beings were made for the Merpeople and with a kiss it will change them.

Harry's hair grew to his shoulders his legs became fins.

Antaeus practically purred such a precious treasure the boy had turned into and now his for all time. Harry looked up at the handsome creature and smiled, before giving a kiss in return.


	26. Where You Belong

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Tomo-maru wants...Harry/Marcus Flint "natural"**

**Where You Belong**

**

* * *

**

Potter, Marcus observed was an excellent flyer.

The little seeker was slender, quick reflexes, and was a natural when on top of a broom and riding it for all it was worth, and a Nimbus 2000 was worth a pretty Galleon.

An added bonus was when they were playing Gryffindor, Marcus was able to watch that pert arse of Potter's, and those thighs clutching the broom. Images of those same thighs round his waist and that pert arse clenching round his prick as he thrust into Potter.

Damn shame the younger wasn't in Slytherin.

He would later find it was because of that ponce Malfoy, that his lover wasn't with Marcus in Slytherin where he belonged, and in his bed when they slept.

But Harry made up for it quite nicely.

Laying on his back in a large bed in the Room of Requirement, Marcus watched in delight as Harry rode his prick like a natural, rocking back and forth, slamming his arse up and down, and grinding all the while.

It was a flurry of motion and Marcus loved it, growling he yanked Harry down to his mouth and kissed him possessively.

No pretty boy _Hufflepuff_ was going to take what was his, and Marcus smirked when he heard his little lion mewling, pathetically begging for more.

Marcus Flint was sadistically, loving every sound that was coming out past Harry's swollen lips from the through plundering he had given earlier.

It wasn't long till his little love was babbling and growing tight around his prick when they both released.

Wrapping his arms around Harry who still had Marcus inside of him while he lay on Marcus's chest, running his fingers through Harry's sweat soaked hair. Both relaxing, sated, and comfortable, drifting into dreamland with murmured "I love you's."


	27. Loony Is, As Loony Does

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Hooked On FFN wants…Luna/Voldemort "markers" **

**Loony Is, As Loony Does**

**

* * *

**

Luna idly sat in the plush leather chair behind the large cherry oak desk, drawing X's in seemingly random patterns, with brightly colored 'magic' markers of the muggle kind.

If anyone but Lord Voldemort and Harry saw this, they would agree that it was utter nonsense, and that Luna Lovegood was as loony as everybody claimed.

But Voldemort and Harry knew better.

Luna was secretly a maniacal genius that aimed for world domination!

…

Voldemort's,

Yes, she meant _Voldemort's_ world domination.

Must remember Mother's lessons.

_"When you want the world do not stand at the forefront, stand behind the man and guide his hand to shape the world as you wish it."_

Yes Luna had her priorities straight, the girl knew what she wanted and she would have it!

Capping the canary yellow marker, Luna looked over her work, satisfied; she hopped to her feet, grabbed the map from on top of the desk, rolled it up, exited the office, and headed for the Gathering Hall.

Upon entering the room she headed straight for the pair on the large pillowed dais, on top of it sat Lord Voldemort in his handsome and youthful appearance, his body reclined while his consort Harry draped his upper half across Voldemort's lap, totally relaxed.

With a tiny dip of her head Luna greeted them before quickly unraveling the map clutched under her arm.

Showing its contents to her Lords, she smiled when she saw the pleased expressions on their faces.

The surrounding Death Eaters had no notion of what to make of the map. Voldemort barked out orders, and with a pop they were gone.

It was later that day that news had spread that the war was over.

The Dark had won!

Luna giggled; she loved 'magic' markers.


	28. In All Forms

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Mariegilbert wants…Luna/Regulus "crazy"**

**In All Forms**

**

* * *

**

Luna giggled, humming all the while to a Gaelic tune, swaying to the sound. Glancing up at the man before her she smiled once again.

"Shall I dance for you?" She asked sweetly to the grey eyed man.

The man nodded, and silently observed her as she glided around the room. His hair was a wave of silky black caressing his shoulder blades, nose aristocratic in shape, along with the rest of his face. He was of fine breeding from one of the most ancient and noble houses.

Luna smiled as she danced; her dreamy, blue eyes alit with happiness while she danced, just for him. She loved the attention he bestowed upon her, it made her heart flutter, made herself really feel like she was crazy, a love like hers could be nothing but crazy.

But she would not be judged when it was Fate that let Luna have him as hers only, throughout her many lives.

He was there in all of them, she was his childhood friend, lover, sister, even mother. Luna in all different forms of her previous lives had him in it.

She had found him once again, and she was dancing for him, just as he always loved her doing in any of their lifetimes, some things just never changed.

But she danced and danced for him, swaying and twirling around the dark room the only light was the fire that blazed quietly in the hearth.

The fire making her shadow jump and flicker as she danced.

Above the fire was a portrait, a portrait that moved like any other in the magical world.

The person inside the painting was one

Regulus Arcturus Black

Her friend

Lover

Brother

Son

Everything a soul mate could be.

Maybe in the next life, may they be reunited.


	29. Gryffindor Courage

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Kamerreon wants…Harry/Terry Boot "nervous"  
**

**Gryffindor Courage**

**

* * *

**

His name meant tender, Harry thought it fit Terry Boot perfectly. Terry was kind, sweet, good to the people that he cared about, and more.

His name meant home ruler, Terry thought it fit Harry Potter, even if Harry wouldn't admit his ability to lead. The way Harry took control to lead in a time of need showed that he could carry the weight. Harry was special, kind, protective, and loving. Terry thought that Harry needed something solid, someone to lean on, that someone else could take care of him.

Terry wanted to be that person but the Ravenclaw was nervous.

How does one approach a person with something like this?

Eying the Gryffindors he zeroed in on Harry, who was talking to Hermione, no doubt about the wedding between her and Ron.

A joyous affair if all the smiles from the three friends were anything to go by.

Ginny Weasley was sitting a little further down from the group staring at Harry with a sickening look of adoration. Terry didn't like it but couldn't do anything. It was the last supper, graduation was earlier that day.

It was weeks later that Terry received an invitation to the wedding. He decided to go because Harry would.

Terry would admit that the wedding was beautiful, but found a happy Harry more so. When he glanced up from his wine he spotted green eyes looking at him.

Terry smiled they were in the front yard of the Burrow while everyone was in the back. Terry was nervous but grabbed what he could of his courage and stepped forward, an inch from the man he wanted.

When Harry didn't move he kissed him, and he smiled when Harry returned it.

Maybe there was a reason for all the hype about Gryffindor courage afterall.


	30. Tied Up

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**HP Slash Luv wants…Voldemort/Harry "ribbions"  
**

**Tied Up**

**

* * *

**

Ribbons in Voldemort's mind were simple pieces of cloth that tied the hair together, simple with a usable function.

Ribbons were anything but.

His consort and himself included were the only ones at the manor. All his little minions as his lovely called them were out, leaving their home to themselves. He left the Gathering Hall to pull some papers from his office to work on. The handsome man didn't even look up when he entered the room to see what his consort decided to entertain himself with this time. Perhaps Harry fell asleep on the dais. When he did finally look up his mouth fell open along with his papers he was holding the latter floating down to the floor.

It was a sight that left his mouth watering.

There on the dais was his little minx, cradled by the pillows and cushions of the dais, wrapped up in green and silver ribbons showing hints of skin where the ribbons didn't cover him. What really caught Voldemort's attention though was the pieces wrapped around the young man's thighs and the ribbon wrapped around the cock that was at attention for him.

Voldemort all but glided over to the young man and hovered over Harry, watching those eyes look up at him 'innocently'.

"My little minx, tangled up and with no escape whatever shall you do?" He asked mockingly running his hands up Harry's inner thighs, very close to the pretty cock that was tied up.

Oh he couldn't wait to ravish his little love. Harry mewled arching towards his touch, a breathy "take me" was heard. And Voldemort needed no further prompting.

Voldemort now classified ribbons as more than a hair fixture but something of pleasurable use.

He loved ribbons

Especially when Harry was tied up with them.


	31. Game

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Tomo-maru wants...Harry/Cedric "raise"**

**Game**

**

* * *

**

Harry eyed his hand shrewdly before looking up to glance at Cedric, the look on Harry's face was mischievous and Cedric felt a shiver go down his spine. Harry smirked, "Cold Cedric?"

Cedric's head snapped up to catch Harry in the eye and glared.

Oh who knew Harry was this devious?

He should have known when Harry had asked him to play a card game. The innocent look on the younger boy's face should have given him away but Cedric unconsciously ignored it too wrapped up in the thoughts of what could happen should he win.

Images of Harry loosing spectacularly and losing each and every article of clothing the boy had, and ravishing him senseless.

But that was what had not happened, Harry still had his clothes on, Cedric was only in his boxers, Harry was winning, grinning like a Cheshire cat, and Cedric was loosing spectacularly. His clothes were in a pile and whatever was on his person at the time along with it.

"I'll raise you 5 Galleons to your boxers." When they were done, their cards were revealed.

Cedric had lost, _again_!

The little minx giggled, motioning for him to remove them. Grumbling he stood and in one full sweep his boxers was gone and on top of the pile of Harry's winnings.

Harry's giggle stopped when he caught sight of his cock. Harry's eyes dilated when he saw it, before crawling over his pile of winnings like the little minx he is straight towards Cedric. Before Cedric knew it Harry was an inch away before he swallowed. Cedric choked back a moan, rooting his fingers in Harry's hair.

That was the decision breaker, he loved strip poker, and he didn't give a bloody damn if he lost every time if it leads to this result.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please! **


	32. The Nerve!

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Mariegibert wants…Salazar/Helga "Black Lake" **

**The Nerve!**

**

* * *

**

That woman was infuriating! She had the audacity to shove him, _him_! **Salazar Slytherin **in the Black Lake! _The nerve!_

Helga laughed at the sight, hair clinging to his face, sputtering with indignation it was too good to pass up.

Glancing at the wizard beside her she saw Raven giggling at his lover. Moving her sights onto Salazar she noticed that he was gone, searching for him she couldn't find him when she was tossed into the lake.

Helga narrowed her honey eyes at Salazar who was standing next to Raven.

The young man was giggling at the sight of her, before turning to Salazar, smiling at him sweetly, stepping on his tip toes to give the man a kiss.

Salazar looked down at his little love before sweeping Raven or Harry into his arms and kissing the life out of him.

Helga looked at the pair and smiled. Raven had helped so much with Salazar. The others and herself were worried about him. They got into so many fights. But now because of Raven things were wonderful.

Helga was brought out of her thoughts with a yelp and a splash. Looking over at the couple she laughed when she found Harry all wet, arms crossed and a pout on his face and a glare.

He looked adorable. But then a smirk formed on Raven's face, Salazar caught the look and started backing up, cursing the idea of antiapparation-wards.

Raven, raised his hand, and crooked his finger, and as if Salazar had a rope round his waist he flew into the lake.

Once again Salazar was sputtering, and Raven laughed before his mouth was commandeered. Helga turned away and started for the castle, she didn't need to see them going at it. She's had enough scarring to last a lifetime.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please! **


	33. Keep Marching On

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**DevilishKyla15 wants… Blaise/Luna "expectations"**

**Keep Marching On**

* * *

Expectations can be a good or bad thing. Expectations can cause stress; stress, can cause breakdowns. A good example is the small, so very small crumpled mess on the floor in a corner of shadow, in the far reaches of the castle.

They saw no hero that day, all they saw was a small, slender boy, who was not able to function properly. They saw a boy, a _boy_ who the Wizarding World placed the weight of its protection on fragile shoulders.

A child was what the masses threw at the threat to their lives; they did not stand up for themselves but looked at him with expectation. It was not hopeful expectation, it was _demanding._ That Harry had to save them, that it was his obligation to do it, that he had no other choice but to obey.

Even then Harry still kept marching on until he could not move any farther, and they have reached that point.

Blaise moved closer to the little raven, and crawled into sweet darkness enveloping him bringing the prone body to his chest, cradling the cold body, letting his steady and strong heart lullaby Harry into a calm state.

Luna observed them, her silvery blue eyes glowing, and she was met with glowing green in shadow, she smiled.

Expectations, like they said earlier could be good as well. If Harry focused on the expectations of loving his two companions: they only mattered; Harry would be alright.

Blaise ran his fingers through the raven locks, and peppered kisses all along the other boy's face when soulful green met chocolate. Blaise was rewarded with a beautiful smile that has not been seen in days.

Yes Harry would keep marching on, but to a different beat, and let the Wizarding World go down in flames.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please! **


	34. The Seventh Sin

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D Hints of MPreg.

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Atie wants…Harry/Rodolphus "pride"**

**The Seventh Sin**

**

* * *

**

Pride was something special.

You could've pride for your country

Your people

Your ways

Your family

Your blood

Pride, to a male was an important thing.

Pride, Rodolphus has found out is also something to be wary of.

It was pride of family, blood, and their ways. As heir to the family he must marry a Pureblooded Witch of the same inclinations that the aristocracy of the dark was known for.

He did not mind as much, he was fulfilling his duty. But what he wasn't expecting was swearing his family, blood, and pride to a lunatic full of hypocrisy.

To kill children was against their ways children were precious with so few of us in the world.

When his 'Master' died because of Harry Potter he felt that it served the bastard right.

During the frenzy of accusations, Rodolphus did what any man of pride would do. Family was what mattered and the brothers wouldn't lose the family pride and honor by going to Azkaban. But his barren, psychotic wife on the other hand could rot. She was his wife and not his bonded after all.

It would be a few years down the road when he would catch sight of his Savior, and his pride demanded that he honor the sacrifice the Potter Scion had given.

He could see that the young man was lonely, and while Harry was not Pureblood, he came from a powerful, ancient bloodline.

It took a year of courtship and they were bonded by the time Harry was sixteen, two years later Raphael Valerian Lestrange was born with silky black locks and blue green eyes.

Gazing at his son, he kissed his brow before turning his loving dark-blue gaze onto his bonded, eyes gleaming in pride at his small family.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please! **


	35. Unfortunately

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**silver-eyed-serpent wants…Harry/Bill "caught"  
**

**Unfortunately **

**

* * *

**

Harry was stuck. All he wanted was a book, a book! But no, he had to act all muggle instead of a bloody wizard. So here he was stuck in-between fallen book-shelves, there was little wiggle room. Harry was surprised that he didn't get hurt. He wanted a book on the top-shelf in the Grimwald library.

There was no ladder so he climbed the shelves, just as he grabbed the book the shelf made an ominous sound it fell, Harry quickly let go and fell to the ground.

Coughing from all the dust, he stopped moving to see if he was hurt.

His lower half was the only part of his body not stuck but the position made him uncomfortable.

He felt exposed because his arse was up in the air which caused him to grumble. His upper body was stuck, his head had to rest in the cradle of his arms.

He basically was in the doggy style position.

Siri would be cracking jokes if he found out.

Harry stilled again when he heard movement behind him. He jumped when he felt large hands on his lower back, his breath caught in his throat as the hands traveled down his back slowly and up the slope leading to his arse, Harry shivered in pleasure, when he felt hands cup and squeeze his arse Harry moaned.

He heard chuckles from behind him. His shirt slid up revealing the smooth expanse of his back, he felt the man behind him lean forward kissing and nibbling his skin.

"The things you get into, little minx. I'm not sure if I even want to know how this happened, Death Eaters can't catch you but bookshelves can."

"Bill! You're so mean." Bill chuckled, "I know Luv, but you love me anyways."

Harry huffed, "unfortunately".

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please! **


	36. Savy?

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. Inspiration for this drabble was the death eater card of Avery by madcarrot on DA

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D Hints of Cross-dressing

**Another Note!**

**To see what Avery Looks like go to my author's page**

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Tomo-maru wants Harry/Avery "pirate day"**

**Savy?**

**

* * *

**

Harry laughed, even if his lover adamantly denied it, Edmund Avery looked like a pirate. His mission in life besides being the best bonded Avery could ever want is to get Avery to talk like a pirate.

Really has anyone_ looked_ at his love?

The man had a long-tailed bandana covering strawberry-blonde locks and a sexy gold earring that Harry loved nibbling. The man's clothes even had a pirate vibe, subtle but still pirate.

His plan was going to work, he wouldn't be denied. So what'd he do?

He blackmailed the Lestranges, Mcnair, Rosier, and Rookwood to dress in various types of pirate clothing.

Which wasn't far off the current Wizarding World fashions, and made them talk like pirates under threat of turning them all into varying forms of rodent and feeding them to _dear, sweet_, Nagini, she's been _very hungry_. Considering that she was pregnant might be the reason.

Harry was going to get one of the eggs!

And Lucius wouldn't give and had Narcissa protect him. Lucius didn't look too dignified Pureblood hiding behind his wife.

Harry giggled, he's so giddy and a tad hyper but who could blame him?

He was even in the mood to dress up as a wench, corset and all!

Harry searched Riddle manor for his handsome Avery. When he spotted a flutter of cloth he honed in on his target, when Harry found his lover being accosted by his accomplices, talking like pirates!

But _the man wouldn't give!_

But when Avery caught sight of him, his eyes sparked with lust, in two long strides Avery was looming over him, before pulling him to his chest. Harry moaned when his neck was attacked. Looking up Harry caught his eye. "Hallo Poppet, t'night I be plundering and claiming tis here booty savy?"

Mission Accomplished.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please!**


	37. Coming Undone

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M :D

**Translation:**

párenie dlhopiso -mating bond in Solvak

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Beautiful Disaster777 (me :D) wants...Harry/Sanguini "TruBlood"**

**Coming Undone**

**

* * *

**

Sanguini eyed the party with distaste. His 'brother' brought him along telling Sanguini that there was a new blood-product called TruBlood. He was in a sour mood, the stuff tasted like shit! And he was still hungry!

The vampire's eyes scanning for anything of interest he quickly ignored majority. When his eyes caught sight of Slughorn and a boy that the man dragged over, he took notice of a divine smell coming off the young man.

It didn't take long; Sanguini commandeered Harry's full attention.

He took an instant liking to Harry and it has been known that once you're in a vampire's sight the obsession, lust, and all consuming focus' on the 'victim' never dies. It would be only a matter of time before obsession is claimed.

Sanguini leaned in close, his tapered fingers tracing Harry's jaw-line, titling it to the side. Harry's quick breaths were heard when Sanguini nuzzled his neck, nipping and sucking at tender flesh. Sanguini was aroused, the divine smell was just under the skin, and he was hungry.

A bite later sweet blood filled his mouth.

Harry fell apart, he felt intertwined with Sanguini, that everything he was, his very being belonged to him.

Harry felt liquid pressed to his lips. His mouth opened automatically tasting blood. Harry moaned in pleasure as he suckled, the pulling from his neck was like a string pulling at his cock.

Sanguini grinned the _párenie dlhopisov_ of his people was in progress. Their lives on display, entwining together forever-more.

His favorite part would come later that night Sanguini would possess the boy, sex with blood play: _always_ fun. "Say yes." Sanguini whispered against Harry's neck, pressing his entire front to Harry's.

Harry mewled and whispered yes, eyes hazy.

Sanguini's eyes flashed red, smiling wide, teeth coated red.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please!**


	38. Lather

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Mariegilbert wants…Harry/Charlie/Remus "bubblebath"**

**Lather**

**

* * *

**

Harry slowly and gently ran suds covered fingers down Remus' back, lathering the tired body with soap. Reaching for a bottle next to their bubble bath he uncorked the bottle of muscle-relaxant and poured. Harry kissed the back of Remus' neck and continued to wash away the pain from another transformation.

His poor Remus was weak from the change, and he smiled when he felt and saw his wolf relax into his touch more, the relaxant was kicking in.

Harry sat with his back against the wall of the bath, Remus resting between his legs and leaning against his chest. When they were both clean they just rested in the warm water, enjoying each other's company.

Remus was enjoying himself, his mate was taking care of him and the wolf in him growled in contentment. It was such a nice feeling: being taken care of. Tilting his head back to rest on Harry's shoulder Remus looked up into green eyes, smiling as he raised and twisted his upper-body to kiss Harry's mouth.

Harry moaned, happily recuperating the action with hands caressing each other's bodies.

Completely missing the door opening, they didn't notice until Remus felt a body sliding between his open legs and trapping Harry and Remus to the side of the bath and each other. When they broke apart they saw their other mate and both broke into smiles at Charlie.

The dragon tamer smiled back, leaned forward and kissed them both in greeting. His large hands trailed up Remus' inner thighs caressing them before moving up his body till they cupped Remus' face. Charlie's thumbs rubbed at the wolf's cheeks before kissing him again.

Charlie tilted Remus' head to the side, kissing his neck then Harry, before standing and settled himself behind Harry, holding both lovers to him.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please!**


	39. I Love Fur

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. Mad Carrot's Death eater card is what gave me the Idea for Selwyn's looks some what. His face is just a little more handsome in my head but the coat,hair color, and braids come from her on DA

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Timber Delonic wants…Harry/Selwyn "cabin boy"**

**I Love Fur**

**

* * *

**

Dorian Selwyn was an interesting man. He was one of the few Purebloods that had a wild feeling to them much like Fenrir. It was no wonder that he had the guts to mess with the wolf and survive. Dorian was one of the Inner Circle, and he flourished when encountering the deadly wilds.

He was taller than Harry, standing at six feet with grey colored hair all his life with a few braids here and there. Molten colored eyes, and wore his trademark coat. Tough hide with furred edges around the sleeves and neck, the inner lining was fur as well.

Harry _loved _that coat, just as much or even more than Dorian loved Harry wearing it.

At the moment his little lover was parading around their cabin in Dorian's coat, the end reaching just a little longer than mid thigh.

They were in Russia where Lord Voldemort had stationed them at the moment.

The coat was huge on Harry and the feeling of primal satisfaction when he saw him wearing it aroused him.

Dorian grabbed his lover from behind, holding Harry against his body. Snaking one of his hands in between the buttons he felt naked skin under it. Growling Dorian Selwyn nipped at his lover's ear.

"My no shirt Harry? I wonder if you are wearing anything under my coat at all." Wanting to find out Dorian let his hand slide farther down and found that Harry indeed wore nothing underneath, Harry gasped when he felt his older lover grasp his aching cock, his rough, and large hand gave it a squeeze. Dorian enjoyed the whine spilling past Harry's lips.

Kissing the younger's cheek he pushed Harry's body over the arm of the couch, presenting his delectable arse for Dorian's viewing pleasure.

Dorian loved his coat.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please!**


	40. Catch My Breath

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M :D Voyeurism

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Desiqtie wants…Sirius/Girl-Harry "caught" **

**Catch My Breath**

**

* * *

**

Helena peaked through the sliver of space of the opened door to Sirius' bathroom. He lived in the master bedroom, and what came along with that was the master bathroom. It was black marble with a large sunken tub.

The reason for venturing into her godfather's room in the middle of the night was because of the nightmares. She saw was Sirius dying through an arc in a large black room. When she saw an empty bed Helena feared for the worst.

Frantically she looked around and didn't find him anywhere, but then she heard water running and swirls of steam coming out of a door.

Looking inside her breath caught, Sirius was standing in a bath robe that was sliding off and on to the floor, her eyes naturally fell down the man's tattoo covered back to the man's arse, and Helena couldn't take her eyes off of it.

Subconsciously licking her lips at the sight, Sirius' body was perfect since he had gained his old form back. Lean, muscular, tall, and dark fit her description of the man she wanted perfectly.

Subconsciously Helena moved into the steam filled room, never noticing it until Sirius had turned around and spotted her.

But he didn't hide himself like she thought he would, instead there was a look creeping in his eyes as he stalked towards her and into her personal space.

He looked down at her form his eyes wondering over her short nightgown covered body before pulling her flush up against him. She gasped at the feeling of his naked body, leaving her open to assault.

As Sirius pulled her clothes off, and ravishing her senseless, her mind wondered to being "caught" by Sirius, Helena liked it.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please!**


	41. Deviant

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Tomo-maru wants... Harry/Adrian Pucey "devious"**

**Deviant**

**

* * *

**

While not well known Harry could be quite devious when he felt inclined. Adrian Pucey won't know what hit him.

The plan was simple, Adrian tended to practice Quidditch in the evenings…alone. So Harry decided that was the best time to jump Adrian. The male had left Harry frustrated lately with all the flirting he had done.

Wasn't innocent flirting either, Adrian Pucey was on thin-ice when it came to Harry's control and Harry snapped earlier when the elder boy had Harry pinned to a tree and teased the hell out of him. Touching him and whispering things in his ear that made Harry melt, when Harry decided that he wanted a kiss he was denied!

Adrian just smirked and left him in a daze. Left _Him_! Harry would not accept that, not at all. Unacceptable!

It was later that evening that Adrian was flying. When out of nowhere he was yanked from his broom and plummeting to the ground. He wasn't as frightened as some the pitch had plenty of cushioning charms.

He was a bit disoriented from the fall and before he knew it he felt a snap of magic wash over him. His wrists and ankles were held down by a gravity spell. When he came to he felt a comfortable weight on his chest his vision was filled with glowing emerald in the dark.

He only knew of one person with that color. "Hello Harry." Harry scowled, "Don't you 'Hello Harry' me mister. You tease, deny, and then leave me in a daze. _You are not going_ **_anywhere_** Mr. Pucey."

It was then Harry took the kiss he was denied earlier.

Adrian moaned in pleasure as the deviant took what he wanted. He was going nowhere alright he was going to stay right where he was.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please!**


	42. Koala

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M :D For Sex!XD

**This is for my 100th reviewer I hope you like it!**

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**StarAngel Caelum SunSoar wants…Charlie Weasley/Harry "blazing"**

**Koala**

**

* * *

**

Harry had a healthy dose of respect towards the large creatures. Beautiful, horrifying, and fierce, Dragons were a magnificent breed no matter what anyone else would tell you otherwise. His favorite was believe it or not the Hungarian Horntail even though the nesting mother terrified him in fourth year. Like he said earlier, he had a healthy respect for them, and surprising enough they liked him for some reason. Charlie would laugh when he would see Harry's small form tucked to one of the dragon's sides _grooming _him. So it was not a surprise to see his hair in an even messier state than was natural and his cheeks blazing in embarrassment when his lover would catch sight of him.

Sighing Harry exited the steam filled bathroom rubbing his hair dry with a small towel. As he entered their bedroom he wandered over to the bed and plopped himself on top of it. Spreading himself across the purple covers, Harry tried smoothing down the short towel that was covering him.

Apparently Charlie had used the last of the larger ones. The one that was covering him went only to mid thigh and if Charlie the big oaf saw him he would be dirty again…but…the type of dirty that would entail was much better than the importune grooming he had received from Edna. Closing his eyes he relaxed against the soft and silky bed covers letting himself dry naturally for the most part as he drifted off to sleep.

Charlie had to stay on the reserve for a little while longer than when Harry had left. Edna had gotten a little more temperamental than usual with Harry absent.

Entering their home Charlie listened for any movement in the house hearing none, the second eldest of the Weasley clan ventured up the stairs and into their bedroom. He had to stifle a moan when he caught sight of his bonded lying on the bed in nothing but a short towel.

The tiny droplets from the recent shower glistened in the little rays of sun shining through the window.

Charlie slinked over to the bed before settling himself down on it and next to his bonded.

Harry stirred from his light nap sleepy green eyes opening up a crack. Charlie leaned down and kissed his lover lightly before laying on his back next to the small brunette.

"Hi Charlie" Harry whispered sleepily he was enjoying his sleep and didn't really want to move at the moment.

Sluggishly the younger male slunk on top of the dragon tamer his head resting in the left crook of Charlie's neck while the youth's body held on like a koala. The small towel inching up the apex of his thighs leaving his rear naked to the air.

Charlie groaned it was torture at times when Harry was like this. Wrapping his large arms around the petite body he let them slide down till his large hands got a handle on the green eyed minx's rear massaging it with his fingers.

A sleepy moan slithered out of Harry's mouth in appreciation before settling once again. Charlie feeling mischievous grabbed a handful each of the delectable arse in his hands and spread those delicious cheeks leaving Harry's little rosebud exposed.

Releasing a cheek Charlie let his finger swirl round the bud and whispering a quick lubing spell he pressed the digit into Harry. Harry didn't so much a stir when he was breached but when Charlie's finger brushed Harry's inner walls did Harry moan in his sleep.

It was only a little while later that Harry was sleepily pressing on three of Charlie's fingers before deciding to pull out for bigger and better things. With a quick spell the elder male had his prick lubed and ready.

Gently pressing the soft warmth of the head of his prick in, Charlie paused to see if Harry was alright, seeing no sign of trouble the dragon tamer pressed the rest of the way in. Harry's body opened, feeling like he was welcoming him as Harry's greedy hole sucked him in.

Groaning softly he looked down at his little love to see sleepy lust filled eyes looking up at him. Smiling Charlie nudged his nose first and then his lips teased Harry's with a gentle stroke before finally covering Harry's. Harry felt like a bolt of energy shot down his spine, body tightening around Charlie's prick and mouth opening in a breathy moan.

Charlie quickly took advantage of the opening and slid his tongue into Harry's mouth. His body heaved too, prick pressing deeper into Harry's body.

Charlie's groan answered him and he began to slowly rock, cock working deeper each time as his mouth kept with its assault, tongue gliding and slanting with Harry's. The vice that held Charlie was so hot and scorching it felt so good, he didn't want to stop their slow love making was wonderful.

Below Harry, Charlie pulled back enough to pant against Harry's lips. Their noses still pressed next to each other's, lips touching with every thrust into Harry's body. Harry just clung to his lover basking in his treatment his breathy moans and mews filling the air.

Feeling close Charlie tried to get even deeper hitting Harry's prostate dead on making him tip over the edge and Charlie followed after as he felt his climax overcome him as well. Relaxing Charlie kissed the top of Harry's head before following his little love into dream land, content.

**

* * *

**

**Send pairings and prompts please!**


	43. Not A Surprise

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Lucy Saxon wants…Harry/Teddy Lupin "masquerade ball"  
**

**Not A Surprise**

**

* * *

**

Harry had always been in his life, all he had was his Grandmother and Godfather to care for him, love him. After tonight his Grandmother would love him like always. But Teddy would make sure Godfather would love him like a mate would.

It wasn't a surprise that Teddy would carry werewolf traits.

As Teddy gazed at the crowd through his mask he searched for a familiar body. It was a masquerade for his 17th. Searching through the sea of bodies he spotted Harry speaking with Lord and Lady Longbottom.

Harry looked handsome in his forest robes and white mask with gold inlay swirls littered on the mask, matching the gold embellishments on his robes, Harry was radiant.

Smiling Teddy glided over sidling up to his Godfather he smiled in greeting before joining in their conversation. Before he knew it Harry had to make an announcement.

"Greetings all, I hope it's been a wonderful evening. This is the night of Teddy Lupin's coming-of-age, raising him while trying at times has been wonderful and I would like for his transition into the next phase of his life to go as smooth as it can. While I would open the proverbial bid for Teddy's hand that has already been handled."

Teddy's eyes went wide, his family wouldn't! Harry was his mate he wouldn't take another! He hadn't even the chance to extend his claim yet!

Harry smiled a secretive smile and beckoned him forward Teddy reached his Godfather at a sedate pace his face blank. He'll never have a chance now.

"It's been discussed between Teddy's Grandmother and I and I Hadrian James Potter-Black shall bond with Teddy Lupin if it suits him." Harry stated with a flourish. It only took a second before Teddy was kissing his Godfather. Harry was his.

**

* * *

**

**Send pairings and prompts please!**


	44. Ensnared

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Krynny wants…Harry/Evan Rosier "cross-dressing"  
**

**Ensnared**

**

* * *

**

Harry squirmed trying to fix the high-collar of his dress. It was black and reached down to his feet. The collar of the dress was white with a small black and emerald choker wrapping around his neck comfortably. The charm resting in the hollow of his throat was the shield with the Rosier crest, satisfied Harry or Hadria Rosier nee' Black smiled down at the crib in front of him.

Inside were the Rosier triplets his sons Nathaniel, Alexander, and Kraven Rosier they were five months old.

The feline in him was fascinated by the play of firelight on his cub's faces and he practically purred when he felt his lover grasp the back of his neck Evan's thumb playing with the choker.

Leaning down Evan kissed the corner of his mouth before leading his 'wife' from the nursery.

Leading Harry to their chambers Evan pulled his lover to him pulling the pins out of the man's hair letting the artfully done locks tumble down Harry's back. Wanting to keep his 'wife' warm Evan pressed his front to the smaller man.

Kissing Harry he patiently undid all the small buttons that were down the middle of Harry's back, revealing pale flesh to his hungry gaze.

Black eyes grew even darker with lust when he heard his lover's mew as Evan planted kisses down his spine.

No-one had bothered to question them when it was "discovered" Sirius had a daughter pop out of the woodworks it would be just like Sirius.

Hadria Black was beautiful, long black hair, porcelain skin and green eyes.

The Old Families were happy to see 'her' marry Evan and bear him not one but three sons on the first try.

Harry Potter disappeared and Hadria Rosier took his place cared and loved by his ensnared husband.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please!**


	45. Test Subject

**Author's Note:** So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, to be honest nothing came to mind and I was stumped but here is a new one for you. Tell me how it goes please, I have not written in a while so I am a wee bit rusty. I would like to thank Cen for helping me out, you're a doll my dear. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own Hersey's Kisses even though I wish I did. But I do own the invention of my Magnetic Kisses chocolate that Fred and George has created.

**REVIEW PLEASE: Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T for mentions of lime :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Lucy Saxon wants… Harry/Fred/George "experimenting" **

**Test Subject**

**

* * *

**

His friends would call it "experimenting" well; Ginny would say that to comfort her delusional-stalkerish- little mind and her insistent notions that he wasn't gay. His relationship with the twins was not experimental he loved Fred and George. He wasn't confused or under love potions, spells, enchantments, or curses but he was certainly charmed.

Staring down at the mass-of-intertwined-limbs on their bed, Harry smiled. George was lying on his back with Fred's head resting in the crook of his neck.

Harry himself was pressed up against George's side. Yes, he rather liked where he was and that was between his lovers.

Though at the start with them, was below-the-belt, more specifically Fred's belt; the more perverted twin.

He didn't know how, but somehow the twins managed to make him the lab-rat of their new product. A candy called _Magnetic Kisses_, it was Hersey's Kisses but with a surprise.

The plan was for when someone ate the chocolate they would be pulled to the closes person and kisses them, so what did Harry do? He ate it, and what happened?

Well let's just say that his lips were kissing the wrong head of Fredrick Fabian Weasley. Not that the wanker minded at all where the innocent-traumatized-Harry was concerned. Harry was basically doing the wanking for him! George had closed up shop since the others were busy and then joined them. Harry wasn't the same ever since.

Harry was brought out of his musings when he felt a brush of fingers lightly petting his side in an up and down motion. Looking up he was met with sleepy eyes, smiling Harry kissed the skin in his range. Harry's free hand coming up to run feather-like-touches across Fred's skin, he loved them with all of his being even if others said otherwise.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please!**


	46. Prism Part I of III

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's it has been so looooonnnnggggg since I have updated and I'm sorry about that, I had no inspiration to write whatsoever and I hope you enjoy this new drabble I liked it. So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one.

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Tomo-maru wants Harry/Hades "souls"**

**Part I of III**

**Prism**

* * *

Hadrian was a beautiful soul, while having gone through many hardships his soul was still whole, but instead of the pure white, one would expect of Hadrian, his soul was a myriad of colors representing the many facets of his being. A prism when the light hit it just right. A shining light above all; even his reluctant wife, a goddess, who would rather spend as much time away from him as possible with the changing seasons.

He did not care for her much, after all he did not steal her away as many had assumed. But that is a story for another time.

Gazing upon the slender form of his affection Hades smiled lightly as Hadrian laid upon the grassy grounds of Elysian Fields a perfect paradise for the virtuous and heroic souls of his domain.

Hadrian had died many years ago, entering his domain with an accepting and calm air about him, his magic tied to his soul even in death, a smile upon his face when he was in front of the judges to weigh his soul, his worth.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind where the beautiful soul would go. He was judged quickly and sent on his way.

But his being had left an impression on Hades and as if Eros himself was upon him, his heart was struck for the first time. And thus had begun his courting of the beautiful male.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please spots are almost full. Only 100 spots total. So what did you guys think of this drabble did you like it or not? Its been a while since I have written and I want to know if you like it. Rate and review please.**


	47. Silver Platter

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own Mad Carrot's Death eater cards but it is what gave me the Idea for Antonin Dolohov's looks some what, and character.

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M mentions of human butchery :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**DevilishKyla15 wants…Harry/Antonin Dolohov "escape" **

**Silver Platter**

* * *

Antonin Dolohov was known to most people as "The Butcher" for his deeds in his Lord's ranks he enjoyed serving him to the best of his abilities and because of that he was one of the best. Antonin was also very proud of his title, but in the presence of his Lord's heir he was simply known as "Tony". The heir was the only one allowed to call him that or they will find their heads on a silver platter.

Glancing towards the end of the table during a meeting Antonin's grey eyes met with the Hadrian's killing curse green eyes. The little minx was being coy and innocent when it came to his advances but soon he would have his way, and when there was no place to run and escape, he would then finally possess Hadrian's heart, while offering his on a silver platter for the minx's liking.

…_Metaphorically_ of course, he wouldn't be able to devour the minx and relish his claim on him if he was missing a body part now would he? A _gaping hole_ in his chest would _not _set the mood for seducing and claiming _at all._

Trust him on that, one of his first courting gifts he had given a month ago was the dead body of Wormtail in his rat form the main limbs and head separated from the body on his trusty silver platter. He knew secretively that Hadrian loved his gift he could see the bloodthirsty look of vengeance on his beautiful face, but officially Antonin was given a negative on that front.

Antonin brushed his bangs away from his eyes as he continued to stare.

Just wait and see soon enough Hadrian will run out of places to hide then his little Lord would be his.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please spots are almost full. Only 100 spots total. So what did you guys think of this drabble did you like it or not? I also got the idea of perhaps doing more than 100 drabbles since I received over 100 requests so what do you guys think I should do, expand or stay?**


	48. The Family Motto

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own Harry Potter.

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T for language :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Lovebird17 wants…Godric/Salazar/Harry "neko-boy"**

**The Family Motto **

* * *

"I'm not listening to you anymore Salazar, you can keep your damn neko-kun, in fact I don't even know what that is. What is it, a word in Gobbledegook? Because if it is you need to learn how to pronounce your words, Gobbledegook has a more coarse sound to it."

Salazar Slytherin could only stare at Godric as if he'd found the largest idioto in the world. May-haps he should go back to _España,_ the climate would certainly make the little one happy he was sure of it.

Better then_ gloomy_, _cloudy_, and _miserable_ Britannia. But then again he had wanted to get away from Ma-ma and his Padre's answer to that was shipping his only son off to a cold and wet piece of rock.

Sure he made allies and brought glory for his family but it couldn't mean listening to this man in front of him. Jade eyes stared into blue, walking away to find his precious neko-kun a term he'd learned from the little morsel that it defined that Hadrian was a cat-boy.

He found that Hadrian was a delectable little kitten.

He had recently gone on a trip not far from where they were building Hogwarts when he'd come across his Amor, Hadrian, fast asleep curled under the roots of a tree forming a den for the male. He had accidently stepped on a twig making the lovely black cat ears swivel atop his head before glowing emeralds sprang open to stare at him.

It was like everything had locked into place when their eyes met.

Gazing down while Hadrian looked up he kissed his brow while rubbing the furry ears making Hadrian purr. When Godric spotted Hadrian his eyes glazed over, before the idioto asked if he could share. Salazar smugly replied "Slytherin's don't share."

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I would like to tell you my lovelys that I have decided to expand my drabble collection until I decide I can not go no more, if that makes any grammatical sense whatsoever lol. I'd also like to comment that I just got the special edition Assassin's Creed Brotherhood and it is amazing! while not as character developing as the ACII it freaking fantastic! I love Renaissance Italia and if anyone would like to do something along the lines of Harry/Ezio for me I would love you forever, as long as it is a happy couple none of the depressing stuff, as I am sure you have noticed by now I like it when Harry has his happy ending anything I write most of the time has a happy ending will not change _ever_. Well I'm holind you guys up sorry about that. Night. :)**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	49. Equation

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own Glee or Harry Potter they belong to their current owners.

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T for language :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Beautifuldisaster777 (Me!) wants…Harry/Kurt "small packages"**

**Equation**

* * *

Ever since Hadrian Potter-Black moved to the town of Lima, Ohio and joined William McKinley High School things were very …_different_. Almost everyone liked the guy. They had nothing to complain about really. Though he was a bit slender and stood around 5' 5 in height. I think everyone can say the guy was a looker.

Even the straight as a_ ruler_ guys were taking notice.

Feathery black hair as black as his last name. Creamy colored skin and gorgeous bright green eyes. He was also kind, smart, and all that other stuff.

Plus here's the kicker he is a British Lord of _two_ Houses.

Talk about culture shock the school went through when they met the guy. Though there is one little thing that the school populace had found out rather quickly.

Hadrian did not like bullies period.

Did not tolerate them at all.

There are three things Hadrian did not like and that was

_a) bullying_

_b) encroaching on his territory_

_and c) making Kurt Hummel unhappy_

Dave Karofsky the big wanker (Hadrian's words) did all three and were all aimed at Kurt: who Hadrian was courting at the moment.

If there was one thing in the entirety of the current student's education, during their time at McKinley that they learned was these simple words

**_Do not fuck with Kurt Hummel_ **or for the ones who are sensitive minded **_Do not mess with Kurt Hummel._**

While smaller than Kurt by 2 ½ inches and leaner there was no question about who was the dominant one in the relationship.

It wouldn't be days later when Karofsky was found in a school locker, considering his size of a large football player, the size of the locker and Hadrian's size, that equation my friends will remain unanswered for years to come.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I like glee one of my favorites is Kurt and I keep picturing him with Harry lol. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	50. Vulnerability

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own or Harry Potter it belongs to rowling

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M for language and smut :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

** mione the kneazle wants…Augustus Rookwood/Harry "unspeakable urges" **

**Vulnerability**

* * *

Augustus Rookwood smirked from his position behind his lover as he slid the palms of his hands down the curve of Harry's back to his delectable arse squeezing the globes as he thrusted into him.

Harry clawed at the desk he was holding onto trying to keep a hold of something tangible as the Death Eater fucked him into oblivion. There was a certain vulnerability Harry was feeling, he had no control, and was stark naked while his lover on the other hand was fully clothed.

Today was just one of those days where it was about power and control, and Harry had completely released all of it over to Augustus. The dominant male watched with relish at the sight of his large prick entering and leaving his lover's stretched entrance.

Furthering his lust even more.

Harry mewled as that spot inside him was hit just right, _over_, and _over,_ and _over_ again till it made his head spin. All those unspeakable urges that he would usually be embarrassed to even mention to his lover because Augustus was such a pervert, was just a big itch to scratch. Harry wanted to lose complete control while his lover on the other hand would gain all of it.

_It was perfect._

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I got food poisoning while out to dinner with my boyfriend i feel better now i drank a ton of gingerale and had crackers :)**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	51. A Love For All Time Part II of III

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own or Harry Potter it belongs to rowling, I also do not own of lyrics to _Love For All Seasons_ by Christina Aguilera. I was Inspired by it.

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T for fluff:D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Tomo-maru wants Harry/Hades "seasons"**

**Part II of III**

**A Love For All Time**

* * *

Hadrian sighed before smiling a happy smile. He had died many years ago, entering Lord Hades' domain with an accepting and calm air, his magic tied to his soul even in death, a smile upon his face when he was in front of the judges to weigh his soul, his worth. He knew not where he would end up when he passed away, but hoping that his belief in the Greek Gods was the right one.

Especially Hades, Hades was his patron God, the one he looked to when he was in doubt and miserable in his lot in life that the Fates had granted him. Hadrian loved Hades, a fascination and curiosity in the ethereal being. A God that was dealt with the burden of caring for the departed good and vile.

Alone and not wanted by others.

Hadrian wanted Hades though, ambitious and egotistic as it is to think a God would want him, but none the less Hadrian was not allowing any to take part in his flesh he would remain pure.

Before Hadrian died he had gathered all the Hallows and binded them to his soul, his very being and essence, so that no one else would succumb to the insanity.

Unknowingly changing him from a simple soul to so much more.

When he had met Hades he found him to be beautiful with midnight black hair and violet eyes, and dark skin, his clothing an inky darkness moving like shadows and smoke.

He smiled, when their eyes connected. When Hadrian found out that he was being courted by the God, he decided that he will be all that Hades would ever need. Better than his reluctant "wife", a Goddess, who would rather spend as much time away from him as possible with the changing seasons.

* * *

**So let me show you**  
**My love's for real**

**I'll be the rain in your summer**  
**The chill in your fall**  
**I'll be what you want**  
**Anything at all**  
**I've got a love for all seasons**  
**A love for all time**  
**I'll be the fire in your winter**  
**The sun in your spring**  
**I'll do what you want**  
**Give you ev'rything**  
**I've got a love for all seasons**  
**A love for all time**

**I'll be there for you**  
**Keepin' you warm through the storm**  
**I'll guide you, stand by you**  
**Until the stars fall from the sky**  
**When you call me**  
**I never hesitate, makin' you wait**  
**For my love; never lie, love**  
**It's something that I just can't deny**

**I'll read your each and ev'ry feeling**  
**When you need me to**  
**So, now, I gotta let you know**  
**This love's for you**

**You don't have to search no more**  
**Baby, you don't have to dream**  
**'Cause what I've got inside for you**  
**It's all that you'll ever need**

**You don't have to search no more**  
**My heart is yours, for real, for sure**  
**You don't have to wonder why**  
**I'll never leave, I'll never lie**

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. Also as i'm sure you have noticed, I have extended this little reality and want it to become a three piece. :)**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	52. I'm Here

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own or Harry Potter it belongs to rowling, I also do not own NCIS

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Beautifuldisaster777 (Me) wants...Harry/Damon Werth "ncis"**

**I'm Here**

* * *

A few days later, Werth kidnapped Dr. De-La-Casa. Special-Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, and David, tracked down Werth's squadmate at a Navy-hospital, they were talking with the officer they noticed a slender male weaving through soldiers. The male was small, black hair, and green-eyes. Tony would deny looking that long at him. Thoughts of what a man like that was doing at a Navy-hospital left them distracted.

Leaving them unguarded, it wasn't till Gibbs noticed a gun in the peripherals, that he turned. Making sure not to startle the marine. It was a while later that Gibbs talked Werth into coming along when McGee stupidly wrapped a handcuff around the high-strung marine making him go berserk. The marine was efficient, disabling his team, when David was about to have another go, Gibbs saw a flash of black speed in-front of him, straddling Werth's body. Staring the man dead in the eye before whispering in his ear. Everyone noticed the larger male go limp.

"Sshhhhhh, calm down love, everything's going to be alright, I got you, your squadmates are fine, I'm here." Hadrian whispered. Looking into blue-grey eyes he watched as they became un-dilated, returning to normal.

Hadrian sighed, giving his mate a slight smile. He met him while Damon was visiting his father, one of the Queen's. When he caught sight of Harry he was hooked, Damon was third-generation were-wolf, he didn't change, although he had a few traits. It didn't pop up till his 21st birthday right before he went to boot-camp, then Iraq. It was a mess, before their bond was settled Damon was shipped off.  
Hadrian felt sad as he stared into Damon's eyes, his head was in pain and clouded. When he got ahold of those scientists there will be _**big**_ trouble.

Magic and drugs _**don't mix**_

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	53. He Can Fly

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own or Harry Potter it belongs to rowling.

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

**Slyph-an elemental being in the theory of Paracelsus that inhabits air**

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Mariegilbert wants…Blaise/Neville "quidditch" **

**He Can Fly**

* * *

"Potter's a good flyer." The speaker startled Neville out of his thoughts. Turning his head to the right he caught sight of Blaise Zabini, the quite and watchful Slytherin. He was handsome with chocolate brown eyes, dark skin with Italian features. He was as tall as himself standing at a height of 5'11 almost reaching the 6 ft marker and had a swimmers build, he could attest to that because Neville saw him swim every day while he was out gathering lake plants.

Zabini did not take his eyes off Harry watching him as he glide though the air; twirling, diving, rolling, and just unwinding. "Its a wonder to see Harry in the air." Neville offered to the conversation, not knowing what to do with himself with a pleasant Slytherin in his midst.

"Yes, I would have to agree with you, Malfoy is always complaining about Potter and quidditch, I thought I would get some air with some peace and relaxation." Neville turned his eyes back to Harry's form, imagining him flying as a bird, Harry was a natural in the sky, almost as if he were a sylph**(****1)**.

Looking at Zabini Neville righted himself before he started to leave. "I'll take my leave then and let you have your peace. Goodbye Zabini." Turning to the stairs he was stopped by a hand on his waist. Looking down he spotted a large hand connected to an arm, then a body, more specifically Zabini's, Neville blushed lightly at the spot it was resting on looked into Zabini's eyes, noticing something in those chocolate depths.

"Stay." Was all Zabini said, pulling Neville to him and pressing against his side. Neville didn't know what got a hold of him, but stay he did, relaxing into Blaise's hold and do nothing but watch Harry fly.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	54. Favorite Damn Disease

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own or Harry Potter it belongs to rowling. Inspired by Nickleback's song that goes by the same name

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M for language and nakedness:D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Lucy Saxon wants… Harry/Remus/Sirius "healing"  
**

**Favorite Damn Disease  
**

* * *

It wasn't too hard to figure out Remus, all the signs were there, and it wasn't too hard to like him either. He was quite compared to James, a bubbling spring of power just waiting under the surface. Animalistic power of the wolf every full moon. Sirius was fascinated by Remus, and wasn't bothered by the "disease" as Remus liked to call it. Remus wouldn't be the man he knew today if he wasn't afflicted.

Though him and Harry wished Remus would accept the wolf, he would have less of a problem that way. The only thing that could heal dear old Remus would be the loving he would get from himself (Sirius) and Harry.

Watching the two intertwined on their bed, the submissive Harry leave a swirling trail of saliva on Remus' neck with his tongue, causing the werewolf's breath to hitch. Harry's teeth nipping here and there on the wolf's jaw, before kissing Remus passionately.

Sirius felt a rumble in his chest at the sight of Harry's body arching to create a delicious dip of his spine, his legs spread on either side of Remus' legs. His pert arse in the air, nothing to hinder Sirius to slip behind Harry and in between Remus' legs to grind his clothed cock against their Sub's naked arse causing Harry to moan loudly into Remus' mouth.

Sirius smirked as Remus fell into the wolf's grip, taking control of the kiss, and a tight grip on Harry's hair angling his head in whatever way he desired. The harsh treatment pleased Harry making him mew and grind back into Sirius's cock. The road to healing would be a long and…pleasurable experience.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	55. Vanilla

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own or Harry Potter it belongs to rowling.

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M for language, lime, and slight bestiality if you tilted your head and squinted your eyes :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Selesteant wants…Percy Weasley/Harry "role-playing" **

**Vanilla  
**

* * *

Snakes always made Percy wary, and he was petrified at the moment.

Staying extremely still Percy watched the large snake slither towards him in the water of the pool in the prefects bathroom. Its shimmering opalescence scales glittering in the water, blending with the bubbles.

Percy shuddered as he felt the body touch his shin, grazing his knee, before trailing up his inner thigh. Percy's breath hitched as the creature wrapped it's smooth body around his chest and neck its bright poison green eyes staring directly into his honey brown ones.

Its tongue flickered out tasting the air, no doubt smelling him, along with the vanilla scent of the bubble bath.

He gasped when the thin tongue flicked out to touch his lips and he moaned when the creature's tail wrapped around his cock and squeezed, and on occasion sliding up and down as well. The feeling of the cool scales against his warm body was a delicious contrast.

It was only a little while later that Percy was cumming from the snakes ministrations. Relaxing completely from his seat he sighed in bliss his eyes closing shut to the transformation in front of him. Percy vaguely felt the ripples of the water as more mass was added.

Feeling smiling lips against his skin he open his eyes to see the same poison green eyes staring at him from a different face, a human one that had always had his eye.

"Enjoy that did you love?" Percy nodded his head happy that Harry went along with his fantasy. Chuckling Harry slid slender fingers down the older's chest, down his hips before circling a specific body part that twitched with renewed interest. Giving it a squeeze familiar to his snake form Harry smiled.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	56. Heart String Part III of III

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own or Harry Potter it belongs to rowling.

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M for awness (I hate that sound the "awwwwwwww how cute!") makes me sick just mention it. lol Also for hints underlaying of surgery while conscious :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Tomo-maru wants…Harry/Greek God "seeds" **

**Part III of III**

**Heart String**

* * *

It felt like forever until the courting was over, he had presented many gifts, some extravagant while others were simple but meaningful.

All accepted with a smile from his beloved Hadrian, with everyday he was falling deeper and deeper in love with the beautiful soul.

Last was the final gift and would seal Hadrian's love for him if his gift was accepted. It was a ring and not just any ring either. Like everything given to his Hadrian it was unique in its properties.

The actual ring that would wrap around his slender finger was a twig from the pomegranate tree in its natural state formed into a circle and transformed to gold its leaves shaped itself to nestle a single pomegranate seed crystallized looking like garnet. The last and most important part was the inlaid glowing heartstring from his very chest.

The ring symbolizing his love for Hadrian to be eternal, the pomegranate seed standing for Hadrian's consent to staying by Hades' side always and forever, for all the seasons, and last, his heart string representing Hades' heart is in Hadrian's hands forever more.

And like all the others Hadrian accepted with a smile, and a kiss as he slid the ring onto Hadrian's finger, breaking the farce of a marriage to Persephone.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it I just did three in a row, I'm on a role! Got to get ready for Christmas, and Happy Winter Solstice!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	57. Smart Cookie

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own or Harry Potter it belongs to rowling.

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M for hint of oral sex :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Spacecakeje wants…Barty Crouch Jr./Harry "tricks"  
**

**Smart Cookie**

* * *

There were many tricks Harry is proficient at.

He could bend over and touch his toes.

He learned how to twist a cherry stem into a bow with his tongue by Seamus. His lover's eyes were a bit glazed when he showed him that particular trick, making Harry chuckle in remembrance of that dinner.

Harry also knew a bunch of neat little tricks when it came to his spell work.

Harry knew how to trick a certain Headmaster into thinking the old coot was in control when he most certainly wasn't.

Harry was very gifted when it came to tricks, he was a smart little cookie as his lover's elf liked to call him.

A good example of his tricks were the lustful moans of his lover as he put his tongue twisting talents to use on Barty Jr.

The first time Bartemius Crouch Jr. had seen Harry was at the World Cup, while he was not as coherent as he would have liked considering that he was under the imperious he would remember hypnotizing green eyes ingrained into his very mind forever more.

The first time Harry had met his dear Barty was when he spied upon the form of 'Mad-eye Moody' changing into a tired but handsome man with straw colored hair and brown eyes. He had noticed that Mad-Eye would take a sip from his flask by the hour on the dot, making Harry go back to second year.

To this day he did not know whether to be happy he was caught by the loyal man or pout at the fact that he got caught like a child with his hand in the cookie jar. But either way he was happy with the results, Harry now belonged to his loyal Barty.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. Merry Christmas, and Happy Winter Solstice! More are coming.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	58. Breathe Into Me

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own or Harry Potter it belongs to rowling.

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T:D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Atie wants…Harry/Fawkes "ice" **

**Breathe Into Me**

* * *

He was cold, freezing, Harry could only feel ice running through his veins, the venom moving slowly towards his heart. He was dying. People would think that the venom of a basilisk would burn quickly, boiling the blood in his veins as it ate at him, but they were wrong it was glacial.

Lying there one the wet ground Harry smiled just a little he would finally see his parents, he would be free from everything, the fleshy prison that was his body that would ache fiercely with pain, free from the people that did not care for him Harry, just Harry.

His vision was starting to get more clouded than usual, darkness encompassing his vision, creeping on him slowly. He felt a small weight on his chest moving upward until all Harry saw was varying shades of red blending together. Harry vaguely heard a sorrowful note in the air that reminded him of a bird.

A little while later he felt something wet hit his arm where the fang pierced it. The wet substance was warming him slowly but he could feel the venom creeping closer to his heart, it would be too late for him.

He heard a cry echo through the chamber before he felt the comforting weight disappear, his heart calling out in loss of the comforting weight. Slowly ever so slowly he felt something press to his open mouth, it was warm, and soft, breathing life into him and driving away the cold. His vision becoming clearer he saw a double image, Fawkes he realized, but then a man with different shades of red hair and black eyes smiled at him softly, animal and man interchanging, Harry would realize that it was lips that touched him.

"You're mine Harry."

All Harry did was nod.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. Merry Christmas, and Happy Winter Solstice! Number two. :)**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	59. Morningside

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own or Harry Potter it belongs to rowling. I was inspired by the song Morning side by Sara Bareilles do not own that either.

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T:D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**StarAngel Caelum SunSoar wants…Theo/Harry "fire" **

**Morningside**

* * *

Theodore Nott was a tall, lanky, wheat blonde, green eyed Slytherin that made Harry frustrated, exasperated, rage like a fire, but could sooth his flames like the rain. Theo was a conundrum that left Harry completely baffled but deeply in love with the man.

It frightens Harry from time to time even though he tells Theo otherwise, and while there is no reason to run from him, Harry does at one point or another from time to time.

Theo uncovers a side to Harry that allows him to let go completely. To be whoever he wants to be, to be just Harry, not the Boy Who Lived or the Conqueror. Harry tries to forget what Theo dose to him, settling into the mold that was created for him, but then Theo does it all over again. Releasing the burning fire that is Harry, Theo was the rain that could soothe him.

Freeing him.

Wherever Theo is, Harry is bound to follow. He tried to keep his distance, no use, no hope.

But no matter the miles, Harry was back in Theo's arms. He should just give up and accept the big lug's love and be done with it.

Yes…that sounds like a good idea.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. Merry Christmas, and Happy Winter Solstice! Number three. :)**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	60. Crown

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own or Harry Potter it belongs to rowling. Also do not own the translated version done by Edwin Zeydel of Johann Wolfgang von Goethe's poem, which I'm sure you can guess.

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T for slight chan, he's 14 after all :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Astyan Delacroix wants…Harry\OMC (preferably a magical creature, though not a werewolf) - "The  
Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason"**

**Crown**

* * *

Hallows Eve and Hadrian thought it would be better to stay away from the castle so that nothing could go wrong. Something always happens on Halloween. He didn't feel like being there because of a stupid cup.

Hadrian walked on the path towards the giant pumpkin-patch. Sliding down against a pumpkin, Hadrian's eyes followed the dirt-path that disappeared into the Forbidden-Forest. Relaxing for the time-being, the stress of the world will no doubt, catch-up with him later.

His eyes closed, Hadrian smiled as a breeze brushed against his cheek caressing like invisible fingers. He sighed at the wonderful feeling, later Hadrian heard enchanting music.

Feeling his chin lifted Hadrian opened his eyes slowly, gazing into yellow-eyes.

Hadrian didn't move, too relaxed to bother. Feeling the being's thumb rub against his bottom lip Hadrian opened his mouth and gave a tentative lick.

Doeful green-eyes locked with yellow as he sucked on the digit, the male he now noticed, watched with desire in his eyes.

The being knelt down sliding a hand round his waist before pulling him up against a hard warm body. Hadrian melted resting his head against the male's heart.

They began walking towards the forest with words being whispered into his ear.

_"Sweet lad, o come and join me, do! Such pretty games I'll play with you; Will you, sweet lad, come along with me? I love you, your comeliness charms me._"***** The words were sweet, seductive, and yet held truth.

As they dove deeper into the forest, Harry smiled as he was surrounded by many, his King pulling from his cloak a crown of holly and placing it upon Hadrian's head, sealing their lives together with a kiss.

All that was found of the boy was a single bright-red-feather.

* * *

***Translated quote from the poem.**

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. Now I don't want to sound bad, but could you guys review a bit more? Tell me what you like, ect... What it was that you liked. I was just hoping for some more feedback since I bust out quite a few drabbles.**

**Also can anyone guess who it was that swept Harry off his feet in this drabble? Or what happened exactly in this drabble as well? No cheating, just from what you read in the drabble can you guess who? Who ever does will get a one shot of their choice! **

**Also to give you guys a heads up Whoever is reviewer 200 gets a one shot of their choice as well. I'll be looking out.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	61. Mythbusters

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own or Harry Potter it belongs to Rowling. I also Do not own Green Hornet or Mythbusters I just love the show and was inspired by it when the episode cam on. Its awesome!

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D With mentions of alcohol and screaming. Along with Britt being sick to his stomach at the lovey-dovey scene in front of him. PDA the horror!

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Tomo-maru wants...Harry/Kato "Green Hornet Special" **

**Mythbusters**

* * *

When the duo was finally home, safe-and-sound from another adventure of fighting crime in Century City.

Britt had to wonder how his partner in "crime" did it, while he wasn't as tech and engineer savy as Kato he knew that being **buried alive**, with a **_bulldoser_ **ontop to make sure they didn't get out, and shooting those rockets to blow the machine sky high and escape in one piece was not physicaly possible. **_Or_** scientifically possible either.

But then again he was just grateful to his friend for being able to keep them alive with all his wacky ideas.

Relaxing against his leather recliner Britt sighed in relaxtion hearing the sweet sound of brandy being poured. Blindly reaching for it he took a deep drink sighing at the pleasurable burn sliding down his throat.

Cracking a reluctant eye open when he heard a soft chuckle he scowled at the form lying against Kato. The raven-man pressing his ear against Kato's chest listening to his heartbeat.

While looking at Britt with laughing green-eyes, Hadrian Black smiled at him before lifting his head to lightly kiss Kato on the corner of his mouth. Groaning Britt stood up from his comfy chair, brandy in hand, and left the room to the two lovebirds.

Hadrian chuckled once again, before he was pulled into a deep, loving kiss.

When Harry pulled away a little to look at his bonded he kissed him once again. "I'm happy you're safe."

Kato gently kissed Harry's forehead. "Thanks to you koi,we would have died if not for the protections you installed."

Harry kissed the man's jaw, happy Kato was home. "I spiked his drink, that means we don't have to silence my screams." Harry whispered into his lover's ear.

Enjoying the tightened hold on his waist.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. Now I don't want to sound bad, but could you guys review a bit more? Tell me what you like, ect... What it was that you liked. I was just hoping for some more feedback since I bust out quite a few drabbles.**

**Also The winner of the little contest is Astyan Delacroix the one who requested the drabble in the first place. The being or creature in question is the Erl-King. To help you guys out with the feather problem, Harry aways carries his wand on him in the books, I would be paranoid too if something is always out to get me. But anyways, the Erl-King choose Harry as his mate, so when they are in the forest, pulls a crown of holly from his cloak, the crown of holly is Harry's wand transformed. Leaving all the is left is a single phoenix feather on the ground, bare to the world. I'm surprised I was able to fool you guys I thought that you would have caught it right away. But oh well nice try everyone. **

**Also to give you guys a heads up Whoever is reviewer 200 gets a one shot of their choice as well. I'll be looking out.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	62. Not Your Average Meal

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own or Harry Potter it belongs to Rowling.

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M :D

Dhampir: is the child of a vampire father and a human mother.

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Madam Silver wants…Harry/Male Vampire "love bite"**

**Not Your Average Meal**

* * *

Lorcan d'Eath eyed the figure in the shadows of his suite in the manor. He had just finished feeding from the two fan girls from earlier when he noticed the man in the door way. Motioning towards his manager in the corner to get rid of his...appetizers. The scent coming off the man was intoxicating and the beauty even more.

The man's dark hair, bright green eyes, and small stature stirred something within him, making his inner demon take notice. Slinking towards him Lorcan greets him with all the charm of a young lord smiling at the creature. "What are you doing here _mon cher_ " He purred out as he closed in on beauty before he lifted the man's smaller hand kissing the knuckles.

Hadrian smiled at the charmer before pulling the dhampir closer to him, kissing the smooth column of throat, nibbling here and there making the dhampir moan in pleasure and then growl in pleasure when Hadrian stroked his cock through his leather pants.

"I wanted to see you, my love. I'm not sure if I should feel jealous with how much time you spent with the Episcopalian."

Lorcan chuckled as he moved quickly through the suite to the bedroom, straddling Hadrian's hips with his lover's arms pinned to the bed above his head. Kissing him Lorcan assured Hadrian that no one stirs his interest like Hadrian.

No one can compare.

He made Hadrian moan with his kisses and when he was at his peak as Lorcan thrusted his cock into him, Lorcan bit him right where his claiming mark was, right above his heart. Hadrian's screams were silent as the pleasure rushed through him. Lorcan moaned as he released, high off of the sweet blood and Hadrian's pleasure.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. Now I don't want to sound bad, but could you guys review a bit more? Tell me what you like, ect... What it was that you liked. I was just hoping for some more feedback since I bust out quite a few drabbles.**

**Also to give you guys a heads up Whoever is reviewer 200 gets a one shot of their choice as well. I'll be looking out.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	63. You Know Who

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own or Harry Potter it belongs to Rowling. I do not own Madcarrot's version of Thorfinn nor her quote .(1)

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**DevilishKyla15 wants…Harry/Thorfinn Rowle "Aussies" **

**You Know Who**

* * *

"You know who you remind me of?" Hadrian prompted as he watched Thorfinn's chest move up and down as the larger male breathed. Thorfinn had his eyes closed as they relaxed from their last tumble in the sheets, content to do nothing but lie on their bed.

"Who poppet?" Deciding to humor the little minx, until Thor decided to ravish Hadrian for the 6th time that evening.

Hadrian giggled, looking over Thor from head-to-toe.

The man was big, with broad shoulders and muscled arms that could encompass Hadrian's slender form. He was lightly tanned with a tribal looking green tattoo on his right bicep, while his left, the Dark Mark. Strong square jaw, bright-brown eyes, and blonde hair. Quite the looker and everytime Hadrian saw Thor he tried not to laugh. Thor, Hadrian knew would not appreciate the comparison.

"You remind me of _Steve Irwin's illegitimate, rebellious brother_ (1)." There he finally said it. Eyeing Thor warily Hadrian tensed ready to flee if necessary. He just compared Thor to a muggle an illegitimate muggle.

Purebloods were _very _touchy when it came to their ancestry.

Next thing he knew Thor was on him, pressing his larger body against him. While Hadrian usually liked the familiar weight pressing him into the mattress, now wasn't one of those times.

Thor nipped him in the neck, his teeth worrying the skin in his grasp, Hadrian choked back a scream when he felt the large hand circle around his cock and squeeze. Hadrian shuddered at the feeling he was still too sensitive.

"You've been watching that muggle contraption again haven't you poppet? The last time I checked, I was a Brit. May-haps I need to remind you, hmm?" Making the little minx whine when he squeezed that pretty-pink cock.

Time for round 6.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. Now I don't want to sound bad, but could you guys review a bit more? Tell me what you like, ect... What it was that you liked. I was just hoping for some more feedback since I bust out quite a few drabbles.**

**Also to give you guys a heads up Astyan Delacroix was the 200th reviewer. She hasn't chosen which open she wants yet but be on the lookout.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	64. Blue Part I of III

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own or Harry Potter it belongs to Rowling. I also do not own Star Trek.

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated K :D

**Minorly-crazy I hope I did Spock justice.**

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Minorly-crazy wants Spock/Harry "****Aesthetically Pleasing**"

**Blue Part I of III**

* * *

While there had been myths and legends about the Ice man on Terra for millions of years, there has been no proof of that.

Until now that is.

The male in question was under the "tender" care of the Vulcan's scientific division, slowly and carefully being awakened from cryogenic sleep, his bed; an ice-block.

When Spock first saw the ice man in question he was 11, wanting to leave the presence of his peers that he often got into fights with.

When he was 15, Spock caught sight of the ice man's face.

It was highly logical of him to reason that the-from what he could tell- human male was aesthetically pleasing to gaze at. Dark coloring, and pale skin, the male looked to be an early twenties aristocrat.

He was beautiful.

When Spock reached the age of 20, he felt the illogical urge to visit the ice man one last time before he flew out for Starfleet Academy.

Upon entering the room, Spock took notice that the ice man was free of his prison but had a light blue tint to his skin. Coming closer, Spock had the urge to touch the male. Placing two fingers on the other males temples, he held in the shiver when he touched the cool skin.

Searching for the mind that he wanted to explore and when he came across it, he gently brushed against it.

When Spock felt a sleepy nudge in return, he couldn't hold in the gasp when he met sleepy glowing green eyes. There was a single moment when they connected and one single thought came to the forefront of his mind.

_T'hy'la._

In the background Spock ignored the sounds of beeping telling the scientists taking care of his T'hy'la that he was emitting conscious brain waves.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. **

**Hello every one! I am excited to tell you guys that I have over 100 requests. I'm still organizing the list. So far I have organized up to 106. And there is certainly much more than that. :D Sorry for those of you who are still waiting for your drabble but like I said before, its a very long list. :)**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	65. Farewell Part I of III

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own or Harry Potter it belongs to Rowling.

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated K :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Atie wants…Harry/Griphook "vault" **

**Farewell Part I of III**

* * *

As far as the Wizarding World knew Gringotts was just a bank. The Goblins of course knew better. While they were known for their security not a wizard alive saw or even knew of the protections on vault 1986. The most important vault for it led to the Underground; their home and Kingdom.

The war had ended.

The light had won with the defeat of Lord Voldemort by the Chosen one. But the Chosen one would prefer to just be Harry.

He was slowly being driven insane by the masses, _hounded _by everyone, being _touched _by everyone, would not be left _alone _by everyone. The world wanted a piece of him, or more like everything they could get their hands on.

He was tired, lonely and hurt, no one wanted him; they wanted what they perceived him to be. The sad thing was that if they saw the real him they wouldn't like it.

So Harry came to the conclusion that it was time to leave, perhaps ask for sanctuary somewhere where they could never find him.

The next day Harry ventured to Gringotts wanting to get his money and say goodbye to Griphook before he explained to Griphook why he was closing his account, Griphook asked Harry if he may go to another vault agreed not minding spending time with the goblin.

Down they went going much deeper then Harry thought possible, until they stopped in front of Vault 1986 Griphook gestured for Harry to stand in front of the vault with him before handing him a thin red book with gold lettering.

It took a good 10 minutes before the vault was open Harry was too emerged in the book to notice. Next thing he knew he was shoved into the vault and sealed inside.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. **

**Hello every one! I am excited to tell you guys that I have over 100 requests. I'm still organizing the list. So far I have now organized up to 140. And there is certainly much more than that. :D Sorry for those of you who are still waiting for your drabble but like I said before, its a very long list. :)**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	66. Assent

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own or Harry Potter it belongs to Rowling.

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated K :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Tomo-maru wants…Harry/Graham Montague "hospital gift" **

**Assent**

* * *

Hadrian sighed, relaxing against the pillows that were propped up behind him. It was a Sunday morning, everything was quite no one was stranded in the infirmary besides himself.

Hearing a door open Hadrian looked around the room to see which one it was and who it could be. It was only a few seconds later that his eyes met with his boyfriend Graham Montague.

Smiling at the older male Hadrian scooted over so that the Slytherin could sit down next to him. Leaning into Graham, Hadrian lifted his head so that he could kiss the brunette, it was five minutes later that the pair broke apart.

Graham all the while had a possessive look in his eyes, his eyes roving over Hadrian's kissed swollen lips and glazed green eyes. Pressing a kiss to Hadrian's forehead, he presented a small brown puzzle box about the size of Hadrian's slender hands.

"For you." Hadrian looked at the box, fascinated by the intricate Celtic knots, his fingers tracing the gold lines. Smiling Hadrian set to work wanting to figure out the present he was presented with. Graham was content to just watch his love.

It was a semi frustrated hour later when the puzzle box was solved, as it slowly opened a melody played. When it completely opened Hadrian gasped, on the pedestal was a ring. A beautiful claddagh. Silver in color with a emerald for the heart.

"The color of your eyes." Taking the ring out of the box Graham held his gaze. "I offer you my hand in friendship, my loyalty, and my heart, may they be yours for forever more and may you assent to give me yours in return?" Hadrian smiled, "yes".

Kissing his beloved once more, he slipped the ring on Hadrian's finger.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. **

**Hello every one! I am excited to tell you guys that I have over 100 requests. I'm still organizing the list. So far I have now organized up to 140. And there is certainly much more than that. :D Sorry for those of you who are still waiting for your drabble but like I said before, its a very long list. :)**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	67. Out of Context

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to Rowling. I also do not own dragon age

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M for language and implied smut :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**mione the kneazle wants… Macnair/Harry "But it's so cute"**

**Out of Context**

* * *

"No."

"Please Walden?" A male voice begged. That voice was connected to a wizard by the name of Hadrian McNair. He was busy pleading his case, eyes big and soulful, his lips in a pout. While Walden McNair was denying his husband right out, he was internally trying to hold himself together, trying to stop from imagining those pink lips wrapped around his large prick. It was very difficult to concentrate on not saying yes to Hadrian when all he wanted to do was screw the little wizard silly.

Walden McNair suddenly had the most **_brilliant plan_** that would solve **everything**.

He would simply screw his husband into the mattress until all Walden would be able to hear was mewls, pants, and moans out of that pretty mouth, instead of pleas for what his husband dubbed as cute.

What he defined as cute and what his husband defined as cute were two very different things.

So in a_ very_ straight forward fashion all his own, he screwed his husband into their mattress. Pleas, and mewls rolling off Hadrian's tongue like water. When it was all said and done, they slept peacefully, content with their results.

The next morning Walden would find himself not-so content as he spotted the rare and deadly Mabari puppy in Hadrian's arms, a large red bow on it's neck with a little tag saying it was from Hagrid.

"No."

"Yes, you said yes to my pleas last night so he stays."

"We were having sex!"

"It was still a yes that came flying out of your mouth."

To put it simply, the dog stayed.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. **

**Hello every one! I am so very sorry that I have not updated in a while, I've been having computer troubles as of late when it comes to posting, but I'm backkkkkk! I hope you all did not die on me, because I haven't heard from anyone in a review since the beginning of March besides a few. On another note, as of March 24th of this year it has been a full year since I started these drabbles. Feels cool and weird at the same time. The Mabari idea came from the fact that my twin has been playing Dragon age 2 for the better part of a month, and as I usually tend to watch her play the ever viscious and adorable behemoth of a war hound crept up on me and begged me to place it in this drabble, adding him with our dear Wallie was just a given.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	68. Deprived

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to Rowling.

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M for Somnophilia :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**DevilishKyla15 wants…Harry Potter/Kingsley Shacklebolt "just let me sleep" **

**Deprived **

* * *

It was a dark room that Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into by the time he got home from the Ministry. Ever since the war and his lover making an offhand comment that Kingsley should be Minister, Kingsley found himself shoved into the Minister's office and sworn in.

Now he eyed the small lump hidden under the comforter with a smile before a mischievous smirk slithered across his face.

Removing his outer robe and shoes along with his hat Kingsley placed his knee on the bed before shifting to where he was resting on his knees, with his lover sleeping unaware of Kingsley looming over him.

Pulling the cover slowly from Harry's body, pale flesh was revealed to him. Harry was sleeping on his stomach and naked as the day he was born, Kingsley admired his body letting his hands run down Harry's shoulders, lower back to finally his arse.

Scooting down some to where Harry's calves were, he slid his hands underneath Harry's body and gently tugged at his cock, there was little movement but Harry remained asleep. Pulling those cheeks apart he eyed the perfect little rose bud hidden between those lovely globes.

A little while later Harry would find himself half asleep moaning at the feeling of being touched from behind.

At the moment he would find himself not appreciating this gesture his lover was bestowing upon him, he would rather sleep, he was _very_ tired. Wiggling his hips sluggishly Harry whined slightly whether it was in pleasure or his failed attempt to get away so that he can sleep was unknown.

Feeling too tired to put in any more effort than necessary Harry gave up, his baser instincts telling him to let his dominate to do what he pleased.

Things would be over faster that way.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. **

**Hello every one! Took a while to figure out how to write this one. I needed a couple days to figure it out. I hope you like it, I would like some feedback on wether or not if I need to do anything in particular for you guys. My birthday is next month and I'll be 20. :) If you want to write something for me go ahead I won't stop you. ;) Also I have found myself addicted to tea if you have any interesting herbal tea recipes, I would love you guys forever if you would send the recipes my way thru a PM.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	69. Just Right

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to Rowling.

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M for sex:D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Madam Silver wants…Harry/Abraxas Malfoy "timeturner"  
**

**Just Right**

* * *

Harry Potter wants a Malfoy.

There was just something about them that called out to Harry, their refinement and grace prominent.

They knew how to take care of their own and Harry wanted that.

So it was simple process of elimination.

First there was the scion of clan Malfoy, Draco. He was too whiny for Harry's tastes, too soft in regards to things that were important, besides he did not want a fellow submissive male as his husband. Next was Lord Malfoy, Lucius. While a good candidate, Lucius was too hard of a man. Harry could tell that while Lucius would have made a decent dominant for Harry he wasn't perfect; besides the man was married.

That left Harry with a quandary, as far as he knew there was no more Malfoys in his general vicinity which meant he either had to go abroad or find another option.

Reminiscing, he remembered his time in the Department of Mysteries, more importantly the Time Room, _especially_ a giant hourglass.

A quick hop to the ministry Harry would soon find himself in the past, and quickly in the arms of one Abraxas Malfoy.

The perfect Malfoy for him, he was just right, not to soft and not too hard, the perfect dominant for Harry. Looking back Harry would find that it made sense for finding Lucius and Draco undesirable, they were his son and grandson respectively after all.

A pleasurable sigh left Hadrian Malfoy _nee'_ Potter's lips as his husband kissed down his neck. Hands roaming his naked skin, as he lay upon their bed in their chateau. Abraxas eyed his lover, smirking as the younger man squirmed under his touch. Placing one last kiss on his neck before kissing Harry's mouth, hands spread quivering thighs, soon followed by his cock spreading Harry.

* * *

**A.U. Note **

By the way, Abraxas did not die of dragon pox Harry and him left England for France so they may fall into obscurity when Harry was born. Harry is still Harry Potter because he is Charlus Potter's 'younger brother' Family is family after all right? lol Doesn't matter what time period. They also had a younger son that has more of a resemblance to Harry Lucius looks more like his father instead of his 'mother' lol. A little extra info for you.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. **

**Hello every one! It's been hell trying to figure out how to spin this one and make it a bit original. Did I succeed? Goldilocks and the three bears popped into my head with this one. I hope you like it, I would like some feedback on wether or not if I need to do anything in particular for you guys. My birthday was nice, mum made me my favorite cake. It was strawberry. :D Also I have found myself addicted to tea if you have any interesting tea recipes, I would love you guys forever if you would send the recipes my way thru a PM.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	70. Power Play

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to Rowling.

**Review Please: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T for hint towards Mpreg and snogging :D

**A.U. Note**

**Symon Yaxley born 1959 (in this drabble)**

**Sirius Black born 1959 **

**Regulus Black born 1961**

**Hadrian Black born 1963 **

**1979 Symon is 20 and Harry is 16**

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**vanzdaprincez wants…Harry/Any Male (Yaxley) "dominant Harry" **

**Power Play**

* * *

Symon Yaxley eyed his minx with a hungry gaze. From the hypnotic green eyes to hypnotic hips, Hadrian Black was a perfect specimen of high society.

He was the youngest son of Orion and Walburga Black, having just turned 16. They were betrothed since the boy was 13, and Symon 17.

Hadrian had black hair to his shoulders that had a feather like quality, with bright green eyes, as many of the dark Purebloods would titter on that they were the color of the Killing curse.

Hadrian is a jewel compared to the others. Delicate and submissive most of the time, he is powerful but raised to be a consort when it was discovered that Hadrian had that rare gene to have children from his own body.

They would wed the coming year, as soon as Hadrian graduated, he would be a "Death Eater bride" as the circle tended to call their spouses. Symon will only let his beloved be a supporter and the Dark Lord agreed with his decision considering they would not want to jeopardize Hadrian considering his rarity.

Symon was broken from his reverie when he found his lovely Hadrian sitting on the edge of his large desk in front of him. They were in his office at the Ministry; it was two days before Hadrian would be leaving for school.

Smiling Hadrian gazed down at his reclined form. Leaning forward the younger male placed his hands on Symon's shoulders before sliding down to his neck. Pulling the blood red tie, he tugged it towards him. Humoring his fiancé's power-play Symon leaned forward sliding his hands up Hadrian's thighs.

Smirking Hadrian slid gracefully onto the man's lap wrapping the tie around his fist, thoroughly enjoying the control, the kiss, and the hands cupping his bottom.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. **

**Hello every one! This one was much easier to do and I love it. I hope you like it, I would like some feedback on wether or not if I need to do anything in particular for you guys. :D Also I have found myself addicted to tea if you have any interesting tea recipes, I would love you guys forever if you would send the recipes my way thru a PM.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	71. Shooting Star

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to Rowling.

**Review Please I would like to hear from you guys: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T :D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Tomo-maru wants… Harry/Regulus "shining star" **

**Shooting Star**

* * *

There were so many stars in the Black family. As was typical of them to be known as celestial bodies; Regulus is a star above the rest, shining so brightly. The second son, the favored son Regulus shall be.

He was a Slytherin that was true but as his young love would note, Regulus was a lion as well, his parents should have expected that considering which constellation he hailed from, though he kept it well hidden.

In Regulus' life there was only one person that saw him for who he was, that person was his lover Hadrian. He was there with Regulus through the pain, stood right by him, thanks to him he'd survived. Through everything, all the pressure with the war, Hadrian was his anchor he kept him from loosing himself and remembering what matters most.

Lying in his bed he gazed down as his love, watching the shadows play across his face. Regulus tightened his hold on his young lover, to make certain that he was snug against his bare chest.

Hadrian's response was to press his cheek against Regulus' chest, releasing a sigh of contentment. Smiling he placed a kiss upon Hadrian's brow, wondering what did he do to deserve him; his shooting star.

A star to place his dreams, wishes, and future upon, "till death do us part my loving Hadrian, keeper of my heart," he whispered softly. With one last kiss, Regulus followed Hadrian into the arms of Morpheus.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. **

**Hello every one! This one was much easier to do and I love it. I hope you like it, I would like some feedback on wether or not if I need to do anything in particular for you guys. :D Also I have found myself addicted to tea if you have any interesting tea recipes, I would love you guys forever if you would send the recipes my way thru a PM.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	72. Pink Part II of III

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to Rowling.

**Review Please I would like to hear from you guys: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M for hinted smuttyness along with indecent ideas:D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Minorly-crazy wants...Spock/Harry "red/pink" **

**Pink Part II of III**

* * *

Now the only logical conclusion that could be agreed upon by many, would be the fact that Spock followed orders exceptionally well if they made sense.

Spock was in this instance as it were, was scheduled to leave for the Academy, but never the less became stubborn and did not want to leave his T'hy'la's presence. He had just found him and never wanted to be parted from him again.

After much debating (_arguing more like it_) with his father, his mother became the voice of reason.

"You shall see him soon my darling, he needs to recover and acquaint himself with the world around him. You will see him soon."

Deciding that his mother's reasoning was sound, Spock reluctantly left.

It would not be until the winter holiday that Spock would see his T'hy'la. It was snowing on campus when he saw a vision in black. When he met with his parents he could not keep his eyes off his T'hy'la.

Harrison was his name, kind, smart and beautiful were some of the many words that he would associate with Harrison.

Red and pink though would be his favorite adjectives in association with his T'hy'la especially when his lips would become red with abuse when he kissed him and that pink shade his skin would turn when flushed with desire. He so loved the color pink. Observing his lover, he shivered in pleasure as they learned the ins and outs of eachother.

His Harrison kissing the tips of his fingers, looking innocently up at him, that pink tongue of his swirling along the pads of his fingers before taking the digits into his sweet mouth, suckling on them as if it were something else. Yes, the color pink was a pleasing color in Spock's opinion.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. **

**Hello every one! This one was much easier to do and I love it. I hope you like it, I would like some feedback on wether or not if I need to do anything in particular for you guys. :D Also I have found myself addicted to tea if you have any interesting tea recipes, I would love you guys forever if you would send the recipes my way thru a PM.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	73. Peaceful Blushes

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to Rowling.

**Review Please I would like to hear from you guys: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T for bludgeoned abuse along with the beginning of chan between a 13 and 16 year old:D

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**mione the kneazle wants…Poppy Pomfrey/Harry "comfort"**

**Peaceful Blushes**

* * *

The infirmary was quite, no beeps of electronic heart monitors, clicks, or whirring of other life monitoring instruments.

Harry remembered clearly, the only time he had ever been in a muggle hospital he was seven, and his hurts were severe enough to require his relatives to drag his carcass to the hospital.

Of course it was so they wouldn't be questioned by the nosy neighbors as to why the delinquent of Little Whinging was lying in a pool of blood on their kitchen floor.

To the sane their priorities were skewered, but to the Dursley's their priorities were _perfect_.

When they checked him in, the only time he felt sick and gleeful amusement was when the Dursley's tried to explain his condition. That was a memory for a perfect Patronus, whenever he got the chance to try once again.

Eyeing the foot of his bed he sighed mournfully at the pitiful state of his broom. He had been in this room for the past two days, deciding that he would just rest and relax taking comfort in the silence, though he missed the patterned sounds that lulled him into a sense of peace when he had resided in the muggle hospital.

When he heard the pitter patter of heeled shoes in a simple pattern of left-right, left-right, Harry fully relaxed into the bed.

Madam Pomfrey didn't know it but the comfort of a simple rhythm gave him _peace._

Harry's eyes drew closed and when he was about to wonder off into slumber he heard another's steps. Opening his eyes, he saw the figure of a certain Hufflepuff Seeker, smiling softly Harry reached for the Hufflepuff 's hand when he uncurled it revealing the games snitch.

He was surprised when a kiss was pressed to his cheek, making him blush.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. **

**Hello every one! This one was I think would be my favorite at the moment. I loved it and I would really like to hear from you guys on your opinion on this one. I hope you like it, I would like some good feedback. :D Also I have found myself addicted to tea if you have any interesting tea recipes, I would love you guys forever if you would send the recipes my way thru a PM.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	74. Nip it in the Bud

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to Rowling.

**Review Please I would like to hear from you guys: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Cariad123 wants…Harry/Colin "lessons"**

**Nip it in the Bud**

* * *

Eyeing the younger boy warily Harry gingerly sat down in the seat next to Colin Creevey. He remembered the horror stories that Fred and George told him about fan-boys, it terrified him, though not as much as fan-girls like Ginny, he never really spoken to her and he planned on trying to keep that up. Let's hope that goal lasts up till graduation.

Glaring at his boyfriend from across the hall, he could see the laughter in his eyes. Graham Montague was in for it the next time he saw him which would be tonight, he thought gleefully. He also cast a glare further down the table, Ron and Hermione were busy holding court with the other Gryffindors in their year that had taken a dislike to him, but what else was new? They were hot and cold with him most of the time he just ignored them.

Sighing Harry pulled his gaze from his boyfriend, and back onto Creevey photo-taking-fan-boy. The blonde he noticed, looked to be on the verge of hyperventilation in his excitement of being so close to Harry, his hands griping his camera tightly.

Deciding to nip it in the bud Harry focused his attention completely on Creevey, making the boy freeze in place. "Lesson number one Creevey, if you want to take pictures of someone without them being angry at you, calmly and politely ask for one. Very easy to do, you with me so far?"

Harry waited for the teen to get over his shock that Harry was willingly talking to him, and nodded vigorously, Creevey paused getting a hold of himself before slowly nodding.

Harry smiled. "Good, now for lesson two."… Eyeing his boyfriend he pulled out a lollipop eating it as if it were something else, and smirked around the sucker.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. **

**I hope you like it, I would like some good feedback. :D Also I have found myself addicted to tea if you have any interesting tea recipes, I would love you guys forever if you would send the recipes my way thru a PM.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	75. Military Ball Part I of III

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to Rowling. Nor Do I own Iron Man

**Review Please I would like to hear from you guys: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

**Hey all, I would like to note that I am replacing this drabble with another one. This will be the prequel of this mini-series while the previous one was the second out of three. That will be reposted soon.**

This one is rated T

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Nekoneko-xyz wants…Harry/Tony Stark "prequel" **

**Military Ball Part I of III**

* * *

When Ms. Pepper Potts told him that he was going to an Allies Military Ball he wanted to groan. Was it really necessary for him to go to these things? Tony's type of party was where by the end of the night clothes were off.

These types of shindigs on the other hand required clothes on at all times. Besides he was known for more than advance weaponry right?… _well_…no he's not. Besides weapons, he really had nothing to offer the military.

In his best monkey suit, Tony arrived at the AMB where all of America's Allies would be arriving with the best of the best of their militaries. Looking around he spotted his friend Rhodey talking with someone at a table.

As Tony approached he noticed someone he had never seen before. It was a man, though if someone just took a glance they would mistake him for a woman.

He was fey like in appearance, with shoulder length black hair, very strange for one of the military. With bright green eyes, creamy skin, and aristocratic features the man was beautiful.

When those eyes landed on him, that mouth smiling in greeting, and that slender hand sliding into his own; Tony was hooked.

Hadrian smiled at the handsome man. When Rhodey introduced him as Lord Hadrian Black retired Air force, he saw the impressed and surprised look flash across Tony Stark's face.

He felt amused; the man didn't know his reputation, though the majority of his career was classified. He was in his mid twenties and happily retired from the military. Enjoying his freedom from everything besides a few balls here and there, he was allowed to be a reclusive Lord of Houses Potter and Black, making the world a better place and raising his little Teddy.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. **

**I hope you like it, I would like some feedback. I got some news just finished college and now I will be moving in about two or three weeks so you might get some new updates perhaps not. There will be a lot of packing. trying to figure out what to bring and what not to bring. So tell me what you think please. :D Also I have found myself addicted to tea if you have any interesting tea recipes, I would love you guys forever if you would send the recipes my way thru a PM.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	76. The Heart of the Matter

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's I managed to do another one yay! So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to Rowling.

**Review Please I would like to hear from you guys: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Tomo-maru wants…Harry/Draco "heart"**

**The Heart of the Matter**

* * *

Hawthorn was known to help support the heart. An herb that has been known to help treat heart problems ranging from irregular heartbeat, high blood pressure, chest pain, and heart failure.

It also was known for May Day and wearing a crown of Hawthorn blossoms was bestowed upon the bride and groom in Ancient Greece as a blessing for a good marriage and birth of a child.

It represented a plethora of things all good in Harry's opinion.

Eying the blonde from his book of herbs he felt that he needed some hawthorn tea to steady his heart with the way it was jumping around like a broken energizer bunny.

He remembered the boy he had met before they had entered school. Draco was a cute child with blonde hair and grey eyes at that age. When he had listened to him speak in the robe shop he learned a lot of things from the couple of minutes they were together. He found someone that he knew would be a focal point for years to come.

When they met on the train once again, he wanted to take Draco's hand in friendship, but knew it wasn't time yet.

Throughout the years he watched Draco grow. Their fights being more of a banter than anything else, then side long glances of what Harry would later realize was longing, until it evolved to this very moment.

A single moment where their fates would be intertwined irrevocably or thrown apart to the four winds.

Leaving his book behind Harry stepped closer until he was in Draco's personal space. When the bigger male looked up at him from his seat, grey eyes catching green, everything stilled for a moment before Draco broke it and brought Harry closer and kissed him.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it. **

**The funny thign is that I was on a website dedicated to herbs and tea, ect... when it mentioned that hawthorn was an herb used to help with the heart. So I decided to use that idea for this drabble, the cliche' of a person's heart skipping a beat when they see someone. hawthorn helps irregular heart beats. Then I remembered that draco's wand was made of hawthorn. Tomo-maru just gave me Harry/draco as a pairing and the prompt "heart" I would say its fate. :)**

**Also I have found myself addicted to tea if you have any interesting tea recipes, I would love you guys forever if you would send the recipes my way thru a PM.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	77. Old Tradition

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's It has been quite some time since I have last spoken or written to/for you and for that I'm sorry. I haven't been up to writting as of late, plus a lot of things were changing in my life that I couldn't focus on this. For those of you that have reviewed while I was indisposed thank you. It brought a smile to my face and makes me want to continue writting. I still have a lot of prompts to work through so I hope you will be happy with that.

So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to Rowling. I can't remeber where I found it but, this tradition that I spoke of is real. Welsh I think but its an old pagan tradition.

**Review Please I would like to hear from you guys: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated T

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Mjmusiclover wants…Harry/James I "time travel" **

**Old Tradition**

* * *

Eying his classmates James wondered who would end up with whom. His parents never mentioned this tradition. But then again they might have, considering he tended to tune them out during some lessons on family traditions and such.

It was a very simple ritual if an old one. Before betrothal contracts went into fashion, wizards and witches would gather, split into two groups and would be on either side of a large rock formation with dozens of holes. The students blindfolded, left their magic to pull at each other until two students hands would connect through the holes. That is what McGonagall says, anyways.

Moving into place, James flicked his wand and a blindfold came into existence. He wondered if Evans was the one. He chased her for so long, with no results other than her disdain of him. Why did he bother pursuing her, when he was constantly turned down? There were others he could have the potential to love and cherish, even have a family with, instead of Lily Evans.

The more he thought about it the more he liked this idea. With a new look on things James Potter let tendrils of his magic swirl around him and through a hole in the rock. Feeling a tug James moved closer, sticking his hand through the hole. He felt nothing for a moment, before his magic wrapped around something, his hand following after, only to grasp a slender hand.

Giving a soft squeeze, James reluctantly let go of the appendage, yanked off the blindfold, and quickly went to the other side. Hadrian Blackwood, a transfer, and a Hufflepuff if he ever saw one, but from now on would be his Hufflepuff. Gently, James took Hadrian's blindfold off and kissed his hand.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it.**

**To give you folks an update, I am now working on drabbles again so in the coming days hopefully you will see more. I want your honest opinion on what you think of this drabble. Its been a while since I have written and I'm out of practice. **

**Now Mjmusiclover, I'm sorry if this drabble does not seem to have much time travel in it. It was very subtle and I hope you are able to tell that its there. The usual new transfer, different name and such I hope, points it out. If not up to your satisfaction I think what I will do is write a sequel to this one from harry's pont of view, or after this scene. **

**Also for thoes who want to see something longer, I'm working on two long mini fics for your reading pleasure. They will be long in a way, but only have a couple chapters each I think, but they won't be done for a while. Perhaps by Yule if I'm lucky, also just to warn you I will be revising all the previous chapters of mistakes. As one of my reviewers kindly pointed out, thank you. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	78. Passion

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's It has been quite some time since I have last spoken or written to/for you and for that I'm sorry. I haven't been up to writting as of late, plus a lot of things were changing in my life that I couldn't focus on this. For those of you that have reviewed while I was indisposed thank you. It brought a smile to my face and makes me want to continue writting. I still have a lot of prompts to work through so I hope you will be happy with that.

So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something with 300 words or less in response to prompts. Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: pairing/prompt.

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF CHAPTER**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to Rowling.

**Review Please I would like to hear from you guys: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M-ish

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Alaison wants…dom!Harry/sub!Percy "mine"**

**Passion**

* * *

Quiet breathing was heard in the almost silent room, as a man gazed down at his bed-partner. Admiring the view of freckled skin littered with more than just freckles.

Dark finger-shaped bruises were partially shown from under the thin sheet covering the man's hips. Dark kisses were littered between shoulder blades, and other interesting places…all screaming possession.

The dark-haired man leaned over kissing his lover's shoulder, smiling softly as the other man stirred. Sleepy honey-brown eyes peeked through ginger lashes, eyeing the green-eyed man before smiling. Harry let his hand wander from Percy's sleep-mused hair, gliding down his spine, before sliding under the sheet and making Percy gasp, he was still sensitive from the shagging they've been doing the night before.

Percy loved it when Harry littered his body with love bites and bruises. Becoming so passionate in their love making.

However, Percy wasn't always so passionate, years ago he entered the Ministry, and at the time courting Penelope Clearwater. She was pretty, from a pure-blooded light family, his mother approved, why did it feel like he was missing something?

He had an acceptable job, he wasn't wild like his elder brothers, the twins, and let's not even mention comparing him to Ron and Ginny. He should have been happy, it wasn't until after the war that things changed.

Everybody expected him to wed Penelope, but he decided not to. His friend Oliver Wood was currently courting her with plans of marriage.

Everybody also expected Harry to marry his sister, his muggle-born friend, in some circles Draco Malfoy.

It wasn't meant to be.

When Percy met up with Harry again he was still short, green-eyed, with untamable hair. But he just drew him in, they've found love with each-other instead.

Harry had changed.

They both did.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it.**

**To give you folks an update, real life took over and I've been working my butt off the past 4 + 1/2 months. Before that I was living away from home with my uncle and his family for 5 months. **

**All I have been doing is working, sleeping, eating, and that's pretty much it. I have updated my profile and I will be posting what I have done and the ones I'm working on for you.**

** I also placed a poll which I really need you to do for me so I can start cranking them out for your reading pleasure. The poll is about what length the drabbles should be. I've put up the good fight by keeping it 300 words or lower but drabble #79 is at 380 words and I can't make it any smaller than it is. **

**So _please_ vote quickly.**

** I am now working on drabbles again so in the coming days hopefully you will see more. I want your honest opinion on what you think of this drabble. Its been a while since I have written and I'm out of practice.**

**Also just to warn you I will be revising all the previous chapters of mistakes. As one of my reviewers kindly pointed out, thank you. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	79. Interruption

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's thank you for your input I have decided to just write till I can not write no more for each drabble. Who knows what my evil little mind will produce. D I still have a lot of prompts to work through so I hope you will be happy with that.

So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something at any length I feel like doing now in response to prompts! Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: Soandso wants...Victim1/Victim2 "blahblahblah"

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to Rowling. I also do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolf-Man!

**Review Please I would like to hear from you guys: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M

**Pairs: **Harry Potter/ Laurence Talbot

**Summary: **Alvin and the Chipmunks hear an awful scream in the middle of the night. Fearing for the life of an unknown victim Alvin drags his Dad; Dave and his brothers to their neighbor Mr. Talbot's house to prove that he is eating someone!

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

** Beautifuldisaster777 (me! :D) wants Harry/Mr. Talbot "Scream"**

**Interruption **

* * *

Mr. Talbot eyed his neighbors.

Talking chipmunks, not something you would see every day, even in the magical world. They were an inquisitive bunch.

Moving his gaze to his mate, his chest rumbled with gratification as he gazed upon his vulnerable form. His mate was lying on his back, neck, stomach and groin in plain view. Stalking towards his prey, Laurence climbed on to the bed looming over his lover.

Running his hands from Hadrian's chest, stomach, hips, and inner thighs, Hadrian moaned in his sleep, his legs opening as his lover played with him. Laurence kissed and nipped at his inner-thigh sucking and licking at the skin, before he swallowed his lover. Hadrian's screams of bliss launching from his lips, his eyes snapping open.

Hadrian scrambled to get purchase on reality, his fingers weaving through his mate's hair.

Laurence enjoyed seeing his mate in the throes of passion, loving his taste as he licked the head and underside. Releasing his prick to roll one of Hadrian's jewels in his mouth; sucking hard on it.

Releasing his prize Laurence flipped Hadrian on his belly, peeling off-

Laurence stopped mid-motion, his ears hearing his door-knocker banging. Growling he pulled away, with a wave of his hand Laurence was fully dressed again.

Smoothing his features with a sneer in place, Laurence made it down the stairs to the door in no time at all. Peering through the peephole he spotted his neighbor Mr. Seville, looking further down he spotted the chipmunk that broke his cane. Behind Seville were two additional chipmunks, before the man could knock again, he opened it.

"Is there an explanation for you to disturb me this evening Mr. Seville?"

The father of three rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Sorry Mr. Talbot my boys were concerned, they'd heard screams and it scared them. We wanted to see if you were alright."

Laurence heard the whispered comment that he ate someone from the red one.

This was quite amusing, even if his mate would be embarrassed.

"As you can see I'm in perfect health._ Goodnight_." Slamming the door Laurence spotted Hadrian on the staircase, nothing but his short _flimsy_ night-robe covering him.

Hadrian's eyes fixed on the door, un-moving as he realized that his neighbors heard him scream.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it.**

**Was it me or was that a wee bit fast? Oh well I still like it. :) I find it funny that I am using a childhood movie for smut, how twisted. lol Raise your hand if any of you have seen this movie and its not just me that Talbot reminds you of Severus Snape? Or a Smidgen of Lucius Malfoy with that cane of his?**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


	80. Green Part III of III

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's thank you for your input I have decided to just write till I can not write no more for each drabble. Who knows what my evil little mind will produce. D I still have a lot of prompts to work through so I hope you will be happy with that.

So ask away, and feel free to send me prompts and ideas of your own. I'll write something at any length I feel like doing now in response to prompts! Please be aware that the formatting of prompt requests: Soandso wants...Victim1/Victim2 "blahblahblah"

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas... well... the way I write yours anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them or skip to the next one. I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to Rowling. I also do not own Star Trek 2009

**Review Please I would like to hear from you guys: ****Give me lots of pairing/prompts!**

This one is rated M-ish

**Pairs: **Harry Potter/ Spock

**Summary: **Spock finally decided to ask his Thy'la what his favorite color was. Turns out that they are likewise minded individuals.

**Some background information: **Spock is currently 20 turning 21 in January. Whenever I will write about Vulcans they have Pon Farr the year of their 21st birthday. So it is just around the corner since in **_Pink_** it was the winter holidays.

**_Blue Part I of III Chapter 64_**

**_Pink Part II of III Chapter 72_**

**If Wishes were Basilisks**

**Minorly-crazy wants Spock/Harry "green" **

**Green Part III of III**

* * *

Spock recalled the time when Harrison inquired as to what his "favorite" color was; Harrison of course was surprised to know that it was pink and at times red.

When he asked why it was his favorite color Spock's instantaneous reply was that; Pink for the blood rushing to Harrison's cheeks, red on the other hand was for the blood darkening his lover's lips as he abused them.

Consequently, Spock's first aesthetically pleasing color of choice made an appearance.

Spock was unable to answer as to why stating a known fact would cause his Thy'la to "blush" but he discovered that he found it quite pleasing even if it was a human quality.

When Spock himself inquired to know his Thy'la's favorite color, his response was the color green.

Spock knew for a fact one of the reasons were for nature, the color of life, it was also the color of his mothers eyes which Harrison himself possessed as his Professors always commented on in the distant past.

Harrison's response though turned out to be quite similar to what Spock himself had told his Thy'la 2.5 days ago.

Green for the color of Spock's skin when tinted with his blood as it rushed to the tips of his pointed ears.

His cheeks as they flushed with arousal and Harrison's favorite he tells Spock; is when he is able to drive him beyond logical explanations to a point of insane need and want for him.

Because of that need and drive, his arousal 'rises' to the occasion and what a glorious color that is.

Once Spock regained his bearings he stared down at his Thy'la with a look that Harrison was coming to realize was desire.

Pon Farr was going to be _very_ interesting gestation of time.

* * *

**Send pairings and prompts please. I hope you like it.**

**Finally got to the end of this min-series stay tuned for the other mini-series!**

**I hoped that people like how it ended, please tell me what you think.**

**Who knows I just might write more.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Beau**


End file.
